The Lost Child 2
by DiamondOfTheMoon
Summary: Junior has return to Planet Earth hoping to find comfort in his new life but instead fines himself feeling even more lost then ever. With the arrival of a new baby, Junior begins to doubt his place with Vegeta and must soon decided rather to stay or not.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well after much consideration I have finally figure out what I want in a sequel to this story. Well you've waited long enough so here is the first chapter.

Dragonball Z- The lost child 2

Junior pulled himself out of the bed that Bulma had given him next to the room beside his dad and glanced around. He had been back on Earth for about a month now and had decided in order to get Chi-Chi off his back he would attend the local public school.

However, most of the time, Junior would spar with either his father or with Piccolo. With each training session it became clearer and clearer that Junior was a lot more like Vegeta then Goku now.

Junior sighed Goku that was another problem. Sure they had agreed to try and work things out and even become friends but Junior just couldn't really stand to be near him. Junior found himself becoming more and more distant from his former father.

Junior however was pulled out of his thoughts when a strong swift knock on the door. Junior didn't need to ask who it was because he could feel his father energy right outside the door. Junior sighed and made his way over to the door and opens it.

Vegeta stood there just as he usually did proud and Junior didn't even have to ask what he wanted. Junior nodded and made his way over to the closest and grabbed his workout clothes. Junior then enters his private washroom and got changed.

Junior then exits the room and follows his father down to the ship that Mr. Brief had made for his father so he could train himself under increase gravity like Goku did. Junior didn't say anything as was becoming custom since his arrival on Earth.

He didn't feel the same way he used to about the planet. It felt cold and foreign to him, instead of the comfort that he thought he would fine. Here he had to deal with Goku and Chi-Chi strange attempts to make him fit in but the truth was he didn't want to fit in.

The morning training went like the others before hand. Vegeta and he would warm up themselves with Vegeta definition of a light workout before sparing against one another. Junior liked training with his father or Piccolo because they were one of the only things that never seem to change.

Vegeta and Piccolo still pushed him into being the best fighter he could be and even help him not depend on the power of a super sayain whenever the fight got too much for him. Junior even tried to help his father understand the transformation but yet to no success.

"So are you actually starting school today?" asked Vegeta as he aimed a punch towards Junior which he quickly dodge.

"Yeah, "stated Junior blocking a kick aimed for his head.

"And you're doing so because?"

"Trust me it's easier then fighting with her."

"Since when are you scared of a human?"

"I'm not," stated Junior as he landed a good punch to his father knocking him back a bit. "There's just no point in arguing with her. She has some dream about her son becoming a scholar."

"I see," stated Vegeta. "But I thought you made it clear to her that you aren't Gohan anymore."

"I thought I did but she and a few others are convince that Gohan and I are the same person and we're not."

"So why are you doing this then?"

"I promise her I would give it a shot. However I doubt it is going to work out. "

Vegeta nodded and continue the training session with Junior who manages to avoid or block every one of his attacks. Vegeta could tell that Junior had improved greatly over his time in space and was extremely proud of the warrior he was becoming. However, soon the fight was stopped when Bulma appear on a holographic screen.

"VEGETA!" yelled Bulma.

"What do you want now Woman?" asked Vegeta glaring at the screen.

"It's time to stop that stupid noise and come down for breakfast," stated Bulma.

"I'll eat later woman."

"No you'll eat now or you won't eat at all got it mister."

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do?"

Junior sighed and made her way over to the gravity machine and turned it off knowing that there wasn't going to be anymore training this morning. He then exits the ship and made his way up to his room and into his bathroom. There he remove his training clothes and got into the shower and wash away the stiffness that came with each and every training session these days.

Junior stood there in silence as the warm water relaxes his muscles. His mind began to flash back to his former life to when he would bathe with Goku after a long day. Junior push those thought aside and quickly finish up his shower. He then got changed into clothing for suitable for the local public school.

Junior made his way down towards the kitchen and grabbed a cold glass of milk from the fridge. Bulma glanced over him and Junior had to admit that Bulma wasn't that hard to put up with. A little annoying at times perhaps but outside that there wasn't really anything that bad about her.

"Well I'm glad to see at least one person here listen to me," stated Bulma.

"My father doesn't listen to anyone but himself," said Junior. "Trust me if it wasn't for the fact I have to go to school I would be training as well."

"I think it's rather sweet that you are listening to Ch-Chi."

"Well it's better then arguing with her, besides I said I would try it. To be honest I don't think I am going to like it very much."

"You never know you might just like it. According to Chi-Chi you used to really like studying."

"That was before. As I have tried to tell everyone the person you knew as Gohan doesn't exist anymore. He's gone and in his place is Junior. We are two very different people."

Bulma was about to say something but stopped when Vegeta enter and Junior could tell that he wasn't exactly very happy. Junior sighed and grabbed an apple as made his way towards the door.

"Junior aren't you hungry?" asked Bulma knowing how much food sayains usually ate.

"Not really. It comes from living on a planet where food is ration. I've learned how to manage my hunger and how to look for other forms of energy," stated Junior as he open the front door. "Father?"

"Yes?" asked Vegeta as he glanced at his adopted son.

"I am going to spend some time with Piccolo after school so I won't be back for our late afternoon training session," stated Junior.

Vegeta said nothing but nodded and with that Junior exit the building and made his way to what he would assume would be the worst possible challenge of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Junior sat in the small classroom but found himself not being able to concentrate on what his teacher was saying. Why he ever agreed to this was a mystery to him. Was it really just to shut up Chi-Chi up like he had told everyone?

"Mr. Junior…." Began the teacher. "Umm that's odd you don't seem to have a last name written here."

"That's because I don't have one," stated Junior since there was no way he was taking Goku's last name when he wasn't his son anymore.

"Your parents never told you?" asked the teacher.

"Let's just say my father and I are not really from here," began Junior since his father wasn't and neither was he anymore. "Where we are from last names have no purpose."

"Then you should have been given one when you moved here."

"If we did then I haven't been told it. Listen I am not going to take a last name so you might as well drop it."

"I will not be spoken to like that."

"Then don't ask me pointless questions."

"That it young man report to the principals office. Maybe then you will get your attitude in check."

"Whatever you say sir."

With that Junior made his way to the office and sighed. What was even the point? All she seemed to fine is trouble now anyway. How could he explain his actions to the principal anyway? We don't have a last name because my father is a sayain prince from the planet Vegeta and he would never allow himself to be insulted with a earthly name.

When he got there the securtary escorted him into the principal's office and Junior looked at the aging man standing before him.

"It seems that even on your first day here, you've manage to make your way here," began the principal.

"Seems that way," stated Junior starting to hate the very idea of school.

"So your teacher said you were disrespectful to her in front of the class."

"I don't have a last name and she wouldn't back off about it."

"Its not very comman not to have a last name son."

"Then tell my father's race that. We don't believe in last name or middle names for that matter."

"Yes but you moved her didn't you?"

"For now."

"How so?"

"I'm unsure if we are staying," stated Junior. 'More like I'm unsure if I'm staying."

"I see. Well we have to send you home today due to your behavour. Is your father home?"

"Most likely but I wouldn't call him. He is pretty busy. I will just head home myself."

"I'm sorry I cannot allow a minor to leave without an adult with them."

Junior sighed wondering if the day could get any worse. Now he had to deal with his father reaction to having to pick up his son when he was more then capable of going home on his own. This wouldn't end well. Not to mention Vegeta was bound to be training and it was highly unlikely he would leave his training to answer a phone call.

"You can phone him but you are wasting your time trust me," stated Junior. "My father trust me to look after myself."

"Be that as it may, I still need to phone him. What's the number?"

"Just call Bulma Brief."

"From Capsule Corp?"

"Yeqah, we are staying with her and her family at the moment."

"How do you know her?"

"Long story."

"Okay. I'll give her a call. What's your father's name."

"Vegeta."

"Odd name."

"It is also my name as well," stated Junior as the principal just stared at him.

"Oh yes…. I see…. Well…."

"Don't worry about it, I guess to many it could be consider wired."

"How about this, since this is your first time I'll let you call home yourself."

Junior nodds considering he could handle the reaction a bit better then the principal could if he interputted his father. Junior sighed knowing either way this wouldn't end well. The principal push a line on the phone and handed it to Junior who punch in Bulma's number.

"I'll leave you to talk for a minute alone," said the Principal. "I need to get something next door. I'll be back in a minute."

Junior nodded and waited for Bulma to answer the phone. He didn't need to wait long before Bulma answer the phone.

"Capsale Corp, Bulma Brief speaking," came Bulma reply.

"Hey Bulma it's Junior," said Junior.

"Oh hey," began Bulma then realize the time. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really. I need you to get my father on the phone."

"That's not going to be easy."

"I know just tell him he needs to take this call and tell him its me on the phone. That might get him to do so."

"Alright," said Bulma as she push the hold button.

Junior sat there for who knows how long before he heard his father voice cut in and it was easy to tell he was less than happy of having been interrupted while he was in the middle of his training.

"This better be important kid," stated Vegeta.

"Depends on how you classified as important," stated Junior in a calm voice.

"Like you are dying. That was I classified as important. So what is it?"

"Before you get mad this wasn't my idea to phone you okay."

"Whose idea was it then?"

"The principal made me phone you."

"How come?"

"Well basically I was being rude in class today and thus got sent to the office and are being sent home due to my actions and you need to come pick me up."

"Why? Can't you get home on your own?"

"Sure I can, but it's against school rules for a minor to leave the school without their legal guardian with them and you fall into that category dad."

"Just leave anyway."

"Sure if you would like me to blast down the school doing so or kill someone then fine I will. However you and I both know that would only cause more trouble for us in the end."

"Fine I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks see you soon."

Junior then hung up the phone and the Principal walked in and took a seat once again at his desk and turned his full attention to Junior.

"Did you get a hold of him?" asked the principal.

"Yes," stated Junior.

"And?"

"He's on his way."

"Good. Now Junior we expect you back on Monday with a less of an attitude please."

"Can't promise you anything."

"Are you okay son? You seem upset."

"I'm not."

"You sure?"

"Postive. I just can't help but think this place is a total waste of my time. Not to mention I just had to distrube my father for no reason at all."

"It about your well being son."

"I told you… my father race believes that a child is more than capable of handling themselves as soon as they are able to walk and talk. To depend on your parents for everything is considered weak and thus my father raised me to depend on myself for most things."

"So he isn't there for you?"

"Of course he is. He just doesn't treat me like a baby."

"I see."

"Mr. Ginge…" came the securtary voice though the intercom. "Junior's father Vegeta is here."

"Send him in," said Mr. Ginge.

Junior had already felt his father power level and turned and watched as his father enter wearing an outfit that Bulma must of forced him to wear considering it was a pink shirt and bright green pants. Junior had to fight not to break into laughter for he knew that would only anger his father more then ever.

"Aww you must be Junior father," said Mr. Ginge holding out his hand to be shaken.

Vegeta glared at him and Mr. Ginge slowly lower his hand. Junior sighed knowing this was not going to end well at all.

"What is so important you had to bring me here?" demanded Vegeta.

"Didn't your son tell you?" asked Mr. Ginge.

"He said that he was sent here because of his rudeness and that I had to come pick him up because of it."

"Yes we are sending your son home early today due to his behavior. I would personally recommend you speak to him about his attitude and also inform him of his last name."

"He doesn't have one considering I don't either."

"I thought that?"

"That my son was lying?"

"Yes."

"My son is not one to lie about pointless matters such as that. He knows better. Now is that all I would like to get going since I have stuff to do today."

"Yes, umm I am sorry to keep you here sir but as your son is a minor…."

"In your eyes he is, but in mind he is much more of an adult then people ten times his age. Let me make something clear my son choose to come to this school on his own accord and I allow it because I want him to decide for himself how he is going to live his life. That being said if there is an issue he has my permission to do what he pleases."

"I have to follow the law sir and your son is a minor and thus we need you to be contacted and he has to leave with you or someone who you trust to look out for him."

"I really could care less what your law states. In my home we are still living as I did when I was a child. I raise my son how my ancestor before me did their and I refuse to submit to your rules because I live here now. Now you can either deal with that or you don't but Junior is in charge of his own life and thus I don't need to be contact just because he does something you assume is wrong. Now do we have an understanding?"

Junior had to admit his father was handling his anger quite well considering what was going on. Sure his voice showed his anger but over all his power stayed the same and he was remaining calm.

"But sir…. I…" began Mr. Ginge.

"Good. Come along Junior," said Vegeta turning around.

"Yes sir," said Junior following behind Vegeta.

With that Junior follow his father out of the room and they made their way out of the school. Junior and Vegeta waited till they were a bit away from the school before taking off into the air.

"Well that was annoying," said Junior.

"That was pointless," stated Vegeta. "Next time, blast your way out."

"Sure. I'm going to head off to fine Piccolo. I'll meet you home later."

"Whatever."

With that Junior flew off to the usual area where Piccolo was as Vegeta made his way back to his training as well.

A/N: There you go, Junior and Vegeta run into issues with living on Earth when you are sayains and don't want to give up on your race's way. Chapter 3- Goku steps over the line.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take Junior long to find his old mentor and landed on the cliff near him. He saw that Piccolo was meditating and he knew it had to be deep considering how he was sparking every now and again. Junior takes a seat and decides to wait since he is early and not to mention he could use the peace and quiet having lived in a city since he return to Earth.

It wasn't long till Piccolo came out of his meditation and turned to look at Junior who seemed to be deep in thought.

"You're earlier then accepted," comment Piccolo. "Didn't you tell me you were starting school today?"

"I did," stated Junior.

"Let me guess didn't work out?"

"You could say that. I got in trouble because I told my teacher Mr. Miller that I don't have a last name."

"You don't."

"Sayains have no use for them. The only last name really available is Goku's and I would sooner die then take his name."

"True. I guess I could relate considering I don't have one either."

"That's true you don't. I still remember that I used to call you Mr. Piccolo."

"It wasn't that long ago kid."

"To me it feels like it. Keep in mind I really don't classified myself as Gohan anymore. Gohan and I are like two very different people. Gohan some sweet little kid who just wants to hang out with his friends, study and enjoy life. He's naïve and that kind of what I liked about him. He is able to hold onto the good in him and able to grow with laughter and smiles. Junior on the other hand is cold and unsure of who or what he is. He is more concern with training and becoming a stronger fighter then a scholar like Gohan did."

"I have to admit that I added to that."

"Not really. If anything you looked out for me a whole lot better than my Goku ever did."

"I still took you and forced you to train."

"But I chose to come back with you remember."

"Very true."

"Just like I choose to remain Vegeta's son."

"Well that being said should we begin our training kid?"

"Sure it bound to deal with the stress from today."

"I'll bet."

Junior and Piccolo got into fighting stance and began to spar against each other. Piccolo had to admit if there was any doubt that Junior and Gohan were different it was made clear in how Junior fought now. Sure he was careful and still had much to learn but he was sharper in his attacks then he had ever been.

Each of Junior attacks were also planned out a bit more carefully than they were when he was still Gohan who would often just go with the flow. Junior could also stand training for hours on end which was a skill that Piccolo found to be quite useful to have in case of long battles.

Piccolo however also saw that while Junior was so sure he wasn't Gohan there was still the innocent good nature that linger from before. Sure Junior wasn't as forgiving as he used to be but then again Piccolo could understand why. He did have to deal with a lot on his own when he was taken by Vegeta. That was bound to change him.

Piccolo found himself at times being unable to block Junior attacks as well as he liked but he found that was even better for him in the long run because now he had a sparring partner that pushed him just as hard as he used to push Gohan before Vegeta and Nappa arrived on Earth.

Junior landed a punch to Piccolo jaw sending him flying back a bit. Piccolo smiled and divided himself in half to see if he could get an upper hand that time. Junior knew that while Piccolo may be two people now he had also cut his power in half doing so and thus he found himself able to keep control of the fight even though he was outnumber.

Junior however soon felt another power level heading towards him and got so distracted by it he didn't have a chance to block a round house kick from Piccolo that sent him into the cliff he was sitting on beforehand.

Piccolo return to one person and turned to see Goku fly up behind him. Goku saw Junior making his way out of the debrie and he made his way over to help him.

"Here," said Goku offering his hand to help Junior up only to have it smack away lightly.

"I don't need help," stated Junior pulling himself up. "What are you doing here?"

"I felt your power level."

"So? I come here often to train with Piccolo you know that."

"True but shouldn't you be in school today?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you know your mother."

"Chi-Chi!" stated Junior. "She is Gohan's mother, not Junior's."

"Okay, enough already! Gohan this is stupid!"

"I told you my name isn't Gohan. GOHAN IS DEAD! I'm Junior."

"Junior is only what you think Vegeta wants as a son. You are Gohan and that won't change. I have stepped back hoping you would come to your sense but no luck."

"I have come to my senses. I can never be Gohan again, trust me I've tried and it doesn't work okay. Junior is who I am now so you will just have to deal with it."

"Gohan…"

"Back off Goku," stated Piccolo knowing he was pushing it with Junior.

"No I won't. I want my son back," yelled Goku.

"He's not coming back," stated Junior turning away. "I shouldn't have return to this place. I should have known it was a bad idea."

Junior flew off after that and Piccolo punch Goku knocking Goku to the ground. Training with Junior had sharpen his skills and now his powers was much stronger then Goku.

"You really don't know when to back off do you?" asked Piccolo.

"What are you talking about?" asked Goku.

"Junior is planning on leaving more and more with each day and you just step over the line and push him towards that goal. If you care about Gohan at all, then you have got to get it through your head that Junior is different and that Gohan is only a echo within him that Junior is very, very unsure about at the moment."

With that Piccolo flew off leaving Goku just standing there.

A/N: Alright right there you go. Goku isn't meaning to push Junior away right now but he really wants is to have his son back and he feels that he is losing his chances and thus is trying to talk sense into Junior.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile as Junior found himself feeling very alone and he flew around the planet thinking about the incident with Goku, Bulma was heading out for a date with none other than Yamcha. Vegeta was training in the gravity room however he could feel Yamcha presence nearby. Overall the person he found most annoying was Yamcha or as he called him the stupidest man in the universe. Vegeta sighed knowing that if the stupid date didn't go well then he was going to hear all about it and that would slow him down in his training since Bulma didn't know when to shut up.

Bulma however couldn't wait for her date to begin. She and Yamcha had always been closed to each other as children and she cared for him very much. He was even on his way to becoming a decent baseball player.

Bulma could picture what her life would be like if she manages to get married to Yamcha. She could see herself having a large family and living what many would consider the perfect life. Bulma smiled as she put on her designer red high heels to mach her knee length red satin dress. Her blue hair was tied into a ponytail and she smiled as she waited for Yamcha.

Yamcha arrived soon and Bulma got into his car as they headed out for their date. Vegeta sighed glad to finally have some peace and quiet around here. Overall today had to be the worst day ever. First the gravity machine wouldn't work so he had to get Mr. Brief to fix it and then when he finally had a chance to train Junior school decided to be a royal pain and disturbed him. Then Bulma had been in a bad mood all day and kept bothering him that it is poor parenting to let Junior off without a punishment. However, when she found out about her date tonight she had left him alone outside her yelling she had nothing to wear.

So Vegeta spent the night training harder than ever to make up for his lack of training during the day. His mind wonders about his adopted son and wonder how his training with the namic was going but he wasn't really that concern.

Soon Vegeta stopped however and shut of the gravity machine and made his way inside and over to his shower where he rinse the tension in his body away with the hot steamy water. He soon finished and got changed and decided to make himself something to eat.

He was half way though his dinner when Bulma came running into the house crying like crazy. Vegeta sighed and got up and listen as Bulma talk quietly to her mother.

"What wrong Bulma sweetie?" asked Mrs. Brief?

"Yamcha…. He…. He…." Began Bulma but couldn't form what she wanted to say do her deep sadness.

"What is it sweetie? What about Yamcha?"

"He likes someone else mom."

"Oh my…"

"He says that she understands him better than I do. He took me to the bar and introduce me to her and then broke up with me right there and then. I…."

Vegeta walked away at that point and found himself feeling anger towards Yamcha. Sure Bulma was annoying and if it was up to Vegeta he would rather have her leave him alone but he would never do anything to hurt her especially not like that.

Vegeta sighed and headed outside and sat there for a little while but soon heard Bulma come out showing signs she had been indeed been crying. Bulma turns to see Vegeta there and turns away more tears rolling down her face.

"You really should stop you know," comments Vegeta his voice still as cold and icy as usual.

"It would figure you wouldn't care. I mean why would you?" stated Bulma tears lining her face.

"You shouldn't cry over that idiot woman."

"What?"

"He's not worth the tears or the pain."

With that Vegeta walks away leaving Bulma standing there wondering what in the world is going on? Little did either of them knows was that Junior had arrived just in time to see his father speak to Bulma and smiled.

'Well at least one of us is adjusting to life here,' Junior thought. 'I guess I really am alone now.'

A/N: A little side chapter. I am beginning to get Junior to feel like he is truly alone in order to make future chapters work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Junior awoke the next day to see Bulma sitting at the kitchen table day dreaming of sorts. Junior made his way over to the fridge and made himself a large breakfeast since Vegeta was starting to bug him about his lack of appitate and took a seat.

"Oh Junior," said Bulma. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah," said Junior. "Light on my feet I guess due to all the training."

"That makes sense. So Saturday… I was wondering…"

"What?"

"I need to run some errands in town today and wanted to know if you would like to come."

"As much as that would be Bulma I think my dad has plans for the two of us today. He is really determine to become and master the stage of a super sayain."

"He needs you for that?"

"Well I did become the first super sayain and now have complete control over it."

"True but isn't your father good at training alone as well."

"Yeah I guess."

"Junior you spend every day training in some way or another, if not with your father and Piccolo then yourself. Just spend the day with me relaxing in town. We can even get you some new clothes."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. Junior I think of you like family and family look out for one another and that includes spoiling them a little. You can even help me pick up some things for your dad because I think he is mad over his lack of wordrobe."

"Well the pink shirt didn't help any."

"Very true. Don't tell your father but I just gave him that to annoy him."

"I figure. Though I have to admit it was funny."

"So does that mean you will come?"

"I guess I could. However dad is not going to like this."

"Leave him to me. VEGETA!"

Junior stared at Bulma considering his father was still asleep due to the late night training and being woken up was not going to sit well with him.

"VEGETA GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!" yelled Bulma.

Junior heard random burst of anger and sighed wondering what in the world was Bulma planning. Junior turned to see Vegeta coming down the stairs and it was clear that he wasn't too happy.

"What gives you the right to wake me the prince of all sayains up?" demanded Vegeta.

"She wants to take me shopping for some new clothes," stated Junior.

"No," stated Vegeta.

"Why ever not?" demanded Bulma placing her hands on her hips.

"My son is not some kind of air head model. He is a warrior and today we are going to spend the extra time to catch up on our training," stated Vegeta.

"Catch up? You both train every day," stated Bulma. "How could you be behind?"

"Easy there is never to much training when you have the power that could destory the universe if needed," said Junior. "And considering the fact I now have to put up with the stupid school system here well lets just say if I don't train I might end up doing something that we all will regreat."

"Which is why you need to train every day son. Not go to the mall and act like some princess," Vegeta said.

"Princess?" asked Bulma crossing her arms. "Did you just call me a princess?"

"Yeah so what if I did?"

Junior sighed and made his way out of the room and went to the back yard as Bulma and Vegeta contunie to agrue back and forth.

"How dare you call me a princess, yet you're the one who acts like a complete jerk just because you are a prince of a dead race!" yelled Bulma.

"My race isn't dead, woman," stated Vegeta.

"Oh yeah I forgot there you, Goku and if you count Junior that makes three."

"Of course I count my son woman."

"MY NAME IS BULMA! NOT WOMAN, YOU BIG DUMD APE."

"Look here woman there is no way you are taking my son to the mall when he has training to do. I allow him to go to school out of respect for him but I draw the line at shopping. It's not going to happen, not as long as I breath in my body it won't."

"Well then I guess you can just forget about training yourself then because I will personally shut down the gravity machine so you can't use it."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"My son isn't in to that?"

"How would you know?"

"I know my son woman."

"Oh really then how come Goku phone me yesterday while I was on my date and tell me to check and see how he was. Appartently Piccolo told Goku that Junior may very well be leaving the planet. I mean haven't you even notice he isn't adjusting to life here so well. I mean he gets in trouble for mouthing off to his teacher on his first day of school."

"So he told the teacher off for not understanding my proud race."

"Would you get your fat stupid head out of the clouds for a minute and see that something is wrong with your son."

"Nothing is wrong with him."

"So he's always like this?"

"He's changed but he is fine."

"How do you know that. I mean you don't even talk to him anymore. All you do is train."

"I'm not listening to this. The point is that he is my son and I will not allow him to waste his time doing something that not worth while for him."

"What makes you think he can't decided that for himself. I have you know he said yes to me."

"Yeah no doubt to please you. Just like he is going to school to please that mate of Kakarot."

"Her name is Chi-chi and I think that it is sweet that Junior is making an attempt for her."

"Yeah he pleasing everyone expect himself."

"Yeah including you."

"He likes training Bulma."

"Actually I think he likes having you as a father and he believes that he has to be a fighter to make you proud to be his father."

"That is rediculous."

"Vegeta face it something is wrong. What if Junior actually leaves?"

"He won't."

"He's not dependent on you Vegeta to make his choices. You said so yourself to his principal."

"Drop it woman. The point is I know my son better then you do."

"Then why don't you see he is in pain?"

"Because he's not."

With that Vegeta began walking away and Bulma turned to face Vegeta head on.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" asked Bulma.

Vegeta said nothing for a few minutes before turning towards Bulma.

"You can take him shopping this one time, but that's it," stated Vegeta.

"Thanks," said Bulma as she made her way to tell Junior the good news.

Vegeta however stood there and wonder if there was indeed some truth to what Bulma was saying.

A/N: There you go. Chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Bulma and Junior made their way though the mall trying on several different outfits and Bulma could see that Junior seemed very out of place.

"You're not used to this are you?" asked Bulma.

"Not really," said Junior. "I can recall times where Gohan would go with Chi-Chi but that seems so long ago actually. So why in the world did you fight so hard to take me here?"

"Because rather you and your father see it you are a kid Junior and should be able to relax once in awhile. By the way how much did you overhear?"

"All of it."

"I see.... I'm sorry if I offend you."

"You didn't but do yourself a favor Bulma, stop worrying about me."

"Junior…" began Bulma but saw how serious this was. "I will stop worrying so much about you if you talk to me and tell me how you are feeling. I know you are planning on leaving but Vegeta seems to think you're not."

"At the moment I'm not. I'm not telling him until I made up my mind for good."

"So why do you want to leave?"

"I don't fit in here Bulma. I never have. All I seem to do is cause trouble."

"Not so."

"You said it yourself I got in trouble on my very first day of school. My training is off."

"Really you're father didn't seemed concern about it."

"He doesn't know. I am hiding it well from him."

"Really. How are you doing that?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Alright so what do you plan to do if you do leave?"

"Wonder space for a while until I find a planet where I will belong on, however that seems unlikely."

"How come?"

"Because, I will never fit in."

"What about Piccolo?"

"What about him?"

"I swear at times you can be as dense as your father to what is staring straight in the face."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you leave so does Piccolo."

"What do you mean he will leave as well?"

"He's staying because of you Junior; otherwise he would have left when the other namics did."

Junior wanted to tell Bulma she was wrong but he knew that she spoke the truth. Junior glanced over to a small family who reminded him of the times when he used to be Gohan. The son was being carried by his father on his back while the mother looked on in pure joy.

Bulma followed Junior glaze and saw the family as well and placed her hand in a comforting way on Junior's shoulder.

"You could go back to that you know?" stated Bulma.

"What makes you think I want to go back?" asked Junior.

"I can see it in your eyes."

"Maybe in some way I do wish for that life again but I happy with my life now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now I have a father who while may be colder than many would like at least he is there for me when I really need him and at least I know he puts me first in the long run and I'm not even really his son."

"Maybe not by blood but by love and name you are."

"Yeah I know. That's why I choose my life with him as my father or every other option."

"So you knew about Piccolo?"

"Yeah he makes it easy to tell where he stands in this world. To be honest I had a feeling if I was to leave he would either a) come with me or b) track me down just so he can keep an eye on me."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah," began Junior. "It's kind of comforting to know that you are cared about by someone so much that they will be there for you no matter what."

"A lot of people would do that for you Junior. I mean looked at Goku and Chi-Chi…"

"I guess so but… I'm not ready to really let them back in especially Goku."

"Why Goku?"

"Because every time I let him in, I end up hurt."

With that Junior walked away and Bulma stood there but soon ran to catch up with Junior.

"Come with me for a minute," stated Bulma.

"I really should get going Bulma," said Junior as he gathers his bags of gifts from Bulma. "Thanks for all this."

"There is something I want you to see first," began Bulma. "I promise it will only take a second."

"Alright."

Bulma and Junior got into Bulma's convertible and made their way down to the big brother and big sister association.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Junior.

"This is a place where kids who don't have a father or a mother come to spend some time with someone who might take interest in them. Sort of in a way how you feel negated by Goku and thus have turned to Vegeta for comfort," explained Bulma.

"Expect one thing."

"What?"

"Vegeta has adopted me and he is my father."

"Legally he didn't Junior."

"Not by your laws maybe but he said he did. Look Bulma I get what you are trying to show me but Goku and I aren't going to be father and son again. I can't…" began Junior. "I have to go."

Bulma watched as Junior grabbed his stuff and took off into the air like a bullet.

"What is with those two and being completely in denial about everything," asked Bulma as she made her way back into her car.

Meanwhile Junior had made it back to Capsule Corp. and made his way out to the gravity chamber after placing his new clothes in his room. Junior saw that his father wasn't there and decided to get in a light workout anyway.

Junior mind flash back to all the times he open himself up to Goku and how each and every time he ended up hurt. He also thought back to how painful it was just being here and seeing parts of his former life even when he knew he could never return to it.

"I have to leave," said Junior not realizing Vegeta was standing behind him.

A/N: There you go. More on the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta stood there and stared at Junior. Bulma was right something was bugging him but he had no idea what he was going to do. Should he leave with Junior? He was his father now and that meant that he had a duty to protect him.  
Junior slowly turned around and stared at Vegeta and Vegeta could see just how much pain Junior quite clearly in his eyes. They were hollow as if he was completely lost and had no real idea what he is doing.

"How long have you been there?" asked Junior?

"Long enough to know that you are planning on leaving," said Vegeta. "So when were you going to tell me?"

"I'm not sure if I am and I didn't want to bug you with my problems till I knew for sure what I am doing."

"I'm your father Junior; I should have known that you were even considering leaving."

"I guess but I didn't want to tell anyone until I am sure."

"So how did the namic figure it out then?"

"He can read minds, especially of those who he is close to. He must have heard my thoughts one day."

"Then he told Goku who told Bulma and she told me. Don't you think I should have been the first to find out?"

"You would have been when I figure it out myself. The thing is that you are adjusting to life here, while I'm not."

"I'm adjusting because I figured you wanted me too."

Junior sighed and made his way over to the gravity machine and shut it off. He then turned to look at Vegeta. Vegeta could see that Junior was in pain and that he should do something but he had no idea what. He really didn't have a lot to go on when it came to being a father.

"Junior…. I…." began Vegeta.

"Don't worry about it. I'm taking the day off. I need time to think by myself," said Junior as he walked away.

With that Junior walked away and took off into the air leaving Vegeta standing there very confused as to what just happen.

Vegeta consider going after Junior but quickly dismissed that idea knowing that all Junior needs in some time alone to gather his thoughts. So Vegeta reactivated the gravity machine and began his usual workout.

Meanwhile Junior landed in the local park and took a seat. He sat there and let the cool breeze hit his face.

"I thought I was the only one who came here from our school," said a female voice from the left of Junior.

Junior turned to see standing there was a girl the same age as him with long dark black hair.

"Ummm… just came here to get away from the house for a while," stated Junior.

"Oh same here, my father can be a royal pain in the butt," said the girl.

"Same here in some ways."

"Oh I'm Videl by the way, and I take it you are Junior the new guy at school."

"How'd you guess?"

"Oh I know almost everyone in school and since I hadn't met you yet I took a guess. So you really were rude to Mr. Miller."

"If you can call defending my culture rude, then yes."

"Don't you know he is the worst teacher to tick off?"

"No and I really could care less."

"You pretty rebellious for a young age."

"Long story. So what's so bad about your dad?"

"Oh he wanted me to train with him today but I didn't want to."

"Really."

"Yeah he thinks because he is champ that means that I should be one too when I get older."

"Sounds a lot like my dad."

"Really, how so?"

"He also is a fighter. Where we come from training to become stronger than anyone else is a must and well my dad is consider one of the strongest alive," stated Junior. 'Though, with only three living sayains that is hard to measure.'

"So he's like the champ?"

"Yeah I guess. He's calls himself a prince though."

"It seems we have a lot in common."

"Yeah."

"So what about your mom? Doesn't she stand up against your dad?"

"My mom's dead."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I didn't really know her."

"Same here, my mom died when I was just a baby. My nannies raised me along with my dad to a certain extent."

"All I really have is my dad and a few good friends."

"Well it's better than nothing."

"Yeah it is."

"Hey you wanna go get some ice-cream my treat?"

"Sounds like fun."

Videl and Junior made their way to the local ice-cream shop and took a seat at one of the tables. Junior got himself a medium size chocolate fudge sundae and Videl got herself a small vanilla shake. As they ate their snack they talked about their life and Junior found himself really enjoying Videl's company.

"You know this is the most fun I've had since coming here," stated Junior.

"Really," said Videl. "You must have a boring life if that's the case. So I also heard that you might not be staying."

"I'm not really sure right now. I feel out of place right now and well…. I don't think I can learn to fit in."

"Everyone feels out of place when the move to a new home. I know I did when my dad had to travel a lot but you eventually learn to adjust to your new settings."

"Maybe."

"Hey didn't your father ever tell you that good fighters don't quit on something just because it doesn't work the first time?"

"Sort of."

"Then stick with it! You might find that there is something you like about this crazy world."

"Yeah…" said Junior as he looked at Videl. "Maybe your right."

"Oh I should get going, my dad is so on my case if I'm not home in time for supper."

"If you want I would be happy to walk you home."

"You sure your father won't mind?"

"No, he lets me do what I want pretty much."

"Oh okay, I would be honor to walk home with you."

So Junior and Videl walked to Videl's house together and Videl looked at Junior.

"So I'll see you on Monday right?" asked Videl.

"I guess I could give it another try," said Junior.

"Great," said Videl. "See you then."

"See yeah."

Videl made her way into the house and Junior took off into the air and headed home as well.

A/N: There I needed to give a reason as to why Junior might want to stick around. Next chapter: Vegeta defends Bulma and they even share their first kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days few by pretty fast for both Junior and Vegeta. Vegeta even began to notice that Junior seemed to be a bit happier than usual. His training style showed signs of improvement and he never missed a training session even in between school, homework, and hanging with his friends.

Meanwhile Bulma however was having a harder and harder time with each day trying not to let the fact she had no boyfriend bug her.

"I mean a lot of girls don't have boyfriends right Chi-Chi," said Bulma over the phone. "I mean just because I don't have one doesn't mean something is wrong with me is there? I mean come on I could get a new boyfriend in a second if I wanted to. Yamcha was a complete idiot to give me up for some stupid bimbo."

Bulma paused for a few minutes in order to hear the other side of the conversation as Junior made his way down stairs.

"Oh good morning Junior," said Bulma.

"Morning," said Junior.

"Oh ok I'll tell him," said Bulma into the phone. "Junior?"

"Yeah?"

"Chi-Chi wanted me to let you know that they are having a BBQ tonight and they want you to come."

"I'm not sure."

"Oh come on, everyone is going to be there and I think I can even convince your dad to go."

"Doubt it."

"Watch me. VEGETA!"

"He's not here."

"What?"

"He headed out a while ago for some unknown reason."

"Oh okay," said Bulma going back to the phone. "Chi-Chi I'll call you back in a bit to let you know what's going on. Okay, see yeah."

Junior got up and grabbed his backpack and made his way to the door.

"Junior," said Bulma. "They'll trying okay, the least thing you can do is let them in."

"Look Bulma I understand what you are trying to do but you can't help me with this. I need to work things out for myself right now. Besides…" began Junior but stopped when a knock came at the door.

Bulma saw that it was Videl and Junior smiled before exiting the house and make his way towards the school together.

"Good morning sweetie," said Mrs. Brief as she enter the kitchen.

"Oh good morning mom," said Bulma.

"Something wrong hunny?"

"Sort of. Mom what do you think is wrong with Junior?"

"I don't know sweetie."

"Personally, I think he finally coming to terms with all that has happen to him and is trying to make some kind of sense about it," said Dr. Brief as he made his way downstairs.

"So what do we do?" asked Bulma.

"Nothing," said Vegeta as he enters the room.

"I can't just not do something Vegeta…." Began Bulma.

"No Vegeta's right hunny," said Dr. Brief.

"What?" asked Bulma?

"Junior is a strong young man and that is most likely due to Vegeta here. Junior is not going to open up just because we want him to and especially not to anyone outside a select few. All we can do is sit back and be there for him when he is ready to talk to us."

"That's it?" asked Bulma.

"For the moment yes," explained Dr. Brief. "Not to mention Bulma if anyone is going to talk to him before he is ready it's not going to be me, your mother or you. It's going to be Vegeta here considering he is Junior's father now."

"So I'm telling once and for all woman BACK OFF," said Vegeta as he walked out of the room. "You are just making things worse."

With that Vegeta walked away and headed out towards the gravity room to get some more training in. Bulma stomped her feet and also left the room and went upstairs into hers.

The day went by faster than ever expected for both Junior and Vegeta and soon Junior had returned home from school with Videl.

"You sure your dad won't mind me coming over?" asked Videl.

"I can't see why he would," said Junior.

"Oh Junior your home," said Bulma walking downstairs wearing a short black skirt and a red blouse. "You best get ready if you want to go to the BBQ."

"I think I'll pass on that idea," stated Junior.

"Oh come on I even manage to convince your father to go," stated Bulma as she was interrupted by yelling from upstairs.

"STUPID CLOTHES! WHY AM I EVEN GOING TO THIS STUPID GATHERING THING? I HAVE TRAINING TO DO!" echo Vegeta voice though out the entire house.

"And he's sounds overjoyed to be going," stated Junior. "Come on Videl."

"I'm sure Chi-Chi won't mind you bringing Videl along," said Bulma.

"Would you like to go?" asked Junior.

"Umm… sure sounds like a lot of fun," said Videl.

"Alright, due you wanna head over to your house to let your dad know?" asked Junior.

"Sure, if your dad doesn't mind going out of his way," said Videl.

"Oh, my dad won't be taking us," began Junior.

"Then who will be?" asked Videl.

"Me. Come on I'll show you," explained Junior.

With that Junior and Videl headed towards the back yard and Videl saw the spaceship standing there.

"What in the world?" asked Videl?

"Videl there are some things I need to tell you," stated Junior.

"Okay."

"I haven't been telling you the full truth about my past. You see my father isn't really my father, at least not by blood."

"You mean he adopted you?"

"Yes. The place where we are going is where my biological parents live. I tend to a avoid it as much as possible."

"We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No it's alright just wanted you to understand why I might turn a little bitter towards the end."

"So if you don't mind me asking, what lead you to being adopted?"

"No I don't mind. It's a long story though."

"I have time."

"Alright, I'll tell you on the way to your house and then to the BBQ."

"So how are we getting there anyway?"

"Like this."

With that Junior allowed himself to raise into the air and moved a little away from Videl who watch in amazement as he hover slightly above her.

"Videl there is something you need to understand. I'm not human. At least not completely anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"My biological dad and my adoptive dad aren't from Planet Earth. They are actually from a far away planet known as Planet Vegeta. They are sayains and so am I."

"You mean you're an alien?"

"Yes. However I was raised for the majority of my life here."

"But you look so normal."

"Not everything like they tell you it is on TV. They only real different between us and humans beside our power levels are the fact that we have tails and can become a giant monkey."

"What tail?"

"My father and I no longer have it at the moment. Mine was removed by a friend of mine known as Piccolo."

"I see. Does your father still have his?"

"No. He lost it in a fight against one of Frieze henchman when I was still learning how to fight."

"I see. So who's Frieza?"

"Frieza was an evil tyrant who ruled over my father race and treated him more like a slave then the prince he actually is. He also destroyed my father home world."

"What happen to him?"

"Well my father and I challenge him and now he is no longer in power. Then we came here."

"Wow. So can anyone learned to fly?"

"Oh yeah it's just a factor of controlling one's own energy into a force that pushes them upwards."

"Can you teach me?"

"Sure why not. It could be fun actually. Come on let's get you to your house and then we can go to the BBQ."

Vegeta watched as his son took Videl's hand and flew them both away from Capsule Corp. Due to his heighten senses he had overheard Videl being told about Junior and what surprise him was how well she took it.

"Come on Vegeta we need to get going as well," stated Bulma.

"What makes you think I am going with you?" stated Vegeta. "You have a car, take it."

"Oh no. I know what you will do; as soon as I leave you will just go back to your training."

"Fine I'll take you but you are finding your own way home because there is no way I am staying for the whole thing."

With that Vegeta took Bulma into his arms and flew her over to Goku's house. Vegeta stood there waiting for Junior to arrive but could tell his power level was in the complete opposite direction.

"I thought Gohan was coming," said Goku making his way over to Vegeta.

"His name is Junior, Kakarot and rather he comes or not is up to him not me," stated Vegeta.

"I hear he has a new friend."

"Yes some girl from his school."

"Do you even care about anything your son does?"

"Look here…" began Vegeta but was cut off by Bulma yelling. "Now what?"

Vegeta made his way over to where Bulma was sitting and saw Yamcha was there. Vegeta stared at the two in confusion. Didn't they just break up so what in the world was Yamcha hovering over her like he still was with her.

"Oh come on Bulma, I said I was sorry," said Yamcha.

"You just don't get it do you?" yelled Bulma moving away from Yamcha. "You dumped me and you even had the nerve to do it in front of another girl. You left me crying there and you didn't even care. So there is no way I am ever going to allow you to hurt me like that."

"I won't!" yelled Yamcha.

"I've been hurt enough by you, It won't happen again. Not now… not ever."

Bulma made to move away but Yamcha grabbed a hold of her wrist. Vegeta could tell that Bulma was in pain but the grunts that shortly follow her.

"Yamcha…" began Bulma trying to pull free of Yamcha. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you forgive me," yelled Yamcha.

"Yamcha… stop! You're hurting me!"

"Just hear me out."

"I believe she is telling you to let her go," stated Vegeta moving forward. "And you can either listen to her or I can make you let go."

"Just stay out of this Vegeta! This doesn't concern you. Why do you even care anyway? After all you don't even call her by her real name."

"True I might call her woman but I was raised to respect woman," began Vegeta as Bulma eyes locked with his. "I won't just stand by and allow you to hurt her no matter how annoying she may be at times."

Bulma felt her heart fly over hearing Vegeta defending her. Yamcha let Bulma go as Vegeta made his way towards him and back off. Bulma stepped away from Yamcha and moved closer to Vegeta.

"Fine whatever, there are prenty of other woman out there for a stud like me," said Yamcha.

With that Yamcha walked away and Bulma eyes water with faint signs of tears. Vegeta lightly took her sore hand and looked at it.

"Vegeta?" asked Bulma.

"Hush up for a minute woman," stated Vegeta. "I am just checking to see how badly he harm you that's all. It seems to be alright, but it might be sprain though."

"Thanks by the way."

"Don't mention it. Now if you excuse me I am going to go check on my son."

"Oh… okay."

"I have to fly pass Capsule Corp, would you like me to fly you home?"

"I like that."

"Fine, come on."

So Bulma stood beside Vegeta who took her in his arms and took off into the air and Bulma glanced up at the man who had once again seem to flatter her heart and wonder maybe there was a decent guy burried deep, deep, deep, deep down inside.

A/N: A extra long chapter. Junior has told Videl about his past and Bulma is beginning to fall for Vegeta. Here's a question how do you think Vegeta and Bulma should become a couple? Let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It didn't take long for Vegeta to find Junior who was with Videl. Vegeta watched as Junior explained how to call on the energy within someone's body and some of the things that could be done with it outside of flying.

"Sweet, so both you and your father can do that?" asked Videl. "So who is stronger of you two?"

"Hard to say to be honest," began Junior. "I may have reached a higher stage of power in a sense than him but his experience in fighting makes it harder to notice a real different. Besides at the rate he is training, he is sure to reach the power of a super sayains."

"Is the stage hard to reach?"

"Yeah it is. I'm the only one who's done it in over 1000's of years."

"Sweet. If only humans could so that."

"No but they can learn other abilities. I will try and see if I can get my friend Krillen to come with me one day. Maybe when you master flying he can teach you some things about energy attacks since he would be able to explain it a lot better than I can. The way I process energy is very different then Earthly do."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. So what are you planning on telling everyone when they ask why didn't you show up?"

"I'll figure that out later. I just know I am not in the mood to go."

Vegeta knew that Junior could sense him but he also could tell that Junior was pretending he had no idea at the moment. Vegeta made his way over slowly so he didn't frighten Videl and Junior glanced over not surprise at all.

"I was wondering when you were going to come over," stated Junior.

"You knew he was nearby?" asked Videl.

"Yes, it's something I can teach you later. It's the ability to sense other people depending on their power level, though it can be hard at times if a person you are looking for has a power level similar to a bunch of other people," explained Junior.

"Yeah like most Earthly on this planet," comment Vegeta.

"Oh… I see…" said Videl looking away for a minute.

"Videl he wasn't referring to you. He was referring to others. Since you have had some training, your power stands out a bit. Don't worry I will try and help you every way as I can," stated Junior.

"Is it possible for an Earthly to be just as powerful as you?" asked Videl loving a good challenge.

"An Earthly matching the power of a sayains that a joke right?" asked Vegeta.

"Father," stated Junior. "The thing is Videl that humans aren't really designed in a sense to handle the same amount of powers that a sayains is. That's not saying that humans can't become powerful. All it means is that it's hard for them to compete against sayains."

"Do you ever find it hard? I mean you are only…." Began Videl.

"Only half a sayains, to be honest yes there is a few differences but it's at times hard to tell," stated Junior.

"Like what?" asked Videl?

"Well my desire for a fight is not as strong," stated Junior. "You know you are handling this quite well."

"Well I guess everything is sort of making sense. Besides you're still the same person anyway," stated Videl.

"Junior?" stated Vegeta.

"Yeah?" asked Junior.

"May I speak with you alone?" asked Vegeta.

"Ummm... sure," stated Junior. "I'll be right back Videl."

Videl nodded and Junior and Vegeta took off a little ways away and Junior turned to look at his dad.

"Something wrong?" asked Junior.

"How much have you told that girl?" asked Vegeta?

"A lot."

"You really think that is wise?"

"It's not like she is going to tell anyone."

"You're sure about that?"

"Positive. Trust me dad, we can trust her."

"So how much do you plan on teaching her?"

"As much as she is willing to learn and as much as I can teach her. She may be human but you never know she might end up a decent fighter."

"She still wouldn't be able to keep up with us, Junior."

"Not many can."

Vegeta looked at Junior to see that he was actually happy for the first time in a long time. Vegeta nodded and then raised himself into the air.

"Alright then," began Vegeta. "I trust you to know what you are doing. I'll see you at home."

"Sure," replied Junior.

With that Vegeta took off into the air and Junior went back over to Videl. Videl was slowly gaining the hand of lowering and raising herself off the ground. However she accidently put too much power into it and sent herself flying high into the air. Junior could feel her energy level dropping and saw that she was beginning to fall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Videl.

"Got yeah," said Junior catching her.

"Thanks," said Videl. "I guess this is harder than it looks."

"You'll get it eventually. It just takes time."

"How long did it take you?"

"Can't recall being honest. You would have to ask Piccolo."

"Who's Piccolo?"

"An old friend/mentor of mine."

"I would like to meet him."

"That can be arranged. Shall we? It would be good practice for flying."

"Are you sure he won't mind?"

"Piccolo? No, he never minds when I just happen to drop by."

"Wouldn't he be at the party?"

"Doubt it."

"What do you mean?"

"Piccolo and Chi-Chi don't really get along. Actually Chi-Chi hates Piccolo with a passion."

"Why what happen?"

"A long story. Mostly it has to do with the fact that Piccolo used to be evil and said he would kill Goku one day and then he also kidnapped me a long time ago."

"And he's your friend?"

"Yeah. The thing is that I actually changed Piccolo from the evil person he was to the good hearted person he is now. He saved my life. If it hadn't been for him I would have been killed a long time ago."

"Oh I see."

"The thing that you have to learn Videl is that you are entering a world where not everything is black and white. There are tons of gray areas out there, and that sometimes those that seem one thing are really another."

"So in other words everyone should get a second chance."

"Some people should, however there are people that won't change no matter what you do."

"Like who?"

"Frieza."

"You really don't like him do you?"

"No. He destroyed thousand of lives without even a second thought including every sayains in the universe expects a selected few. He kept my father as his slave pretty much and he would have done the same for me as well if I hadn't stood up against him. Frieza is the type that would never change no matter what happen. He cares for none expect him; he would even kill his own family just to become more powerful. Trust me the universe is better off with him dead."

"So with him gone the universe is safe?"

"Not really. There is always going to be evil out there somewhere. That's why I train as hard as I do, because I know that it is only matter of time till something else comes forward and tries to finish what Frieza started."

"Oh I see."

"Well enough about that. Right now I am enjoying the peace that comes with one less evil being in the universe to deal with. So are you up to heading to see Piccolo?"

"You're sure he won't mind?"

"Yep."

"Alright. So where does he live?"

"You'll see. Just warning you though it a long flight so if you get tired let me know."

"Alright."

With that Junior and Videl began flying off towards where Piccolo's energy was detected.

A/N: Well there you go. More is on the way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Alright I am going to skip ahead a bit in order to get to how Vegeta and Bulma finally come together. I've given it a lot of thought and I have finally figured it out.

A month flew by faster than anyone could have imagined and with each day Junior became stronger and stronger. It seemed that with Videl around he was adjusting a lot better than he was before hand. However, Bulma knew that there was only so much a best friend could do. The truth was that Vegeta had to talk to his son but Vegeta was convinced that there was no point in doing so.

"I know I will go and talk to Piccolo," stated Bulma. "But how is the world am I going to find him? It's not like he lives in one place in general. Even Junior has to sense where he is most of the time."

"Namic is always in the same area woman, all Junior does is check where he needs to go from there," stated Vegeta. "Besides what purpose could you have with the namic?"

"None of your business Vegeta," stated Bulma.

"If this concerns my son then it is my business."

"I'm just going to ask Piccolo, if he has notice a chance in him is all."

"Yes, he is changing for the better if you ask me."

"He's just a child Vegeta, and you have him fighting monster in his sleep."

"He's a warrior."

"He's only 9 years old, yet he acts like he's twenty. Chi-Chi told me that Junior is changing so much that she barely knows him anymore."

"That's because he isn't Gohan and that is who you guys keep looking for."

"And whose fault is that? You're the one who kidnapped him and erased his memories. It's amazing that his mind is stable at all."

"Junior is a lot stronger then you make him out to be."

"No kidding," stated Dr. Brief walking towards them. "I just check the training room I built for you guys and according to the computer Junior had been training last night."

"So?" asked Vegeta. "He does that a lot."

"Vegeta, the gravity was set for 460 times Earth gravity."

Vegeta said nothing and knew that that was far too much for him to handle. They were barely at two hundred and fifty and he had already double the gravity. Vegeta then turned and left the room and sense out his son power level to see it was on the outskirts of the city.

Vegeta then took off into the air and made his way over to where he saw his son sitting there and notice he seemed distracted. Vegeta touched down behind Junior but yet Junior showed no signs he was even aware he was alone. Vegeta lightly power up a small blast and sent it flying towards Junior. Junior however just knocked it out of the way but powering up but otherwise reminded still and quiet.

"Junior," stated Vegeta.

Junior glanced over and Vegeta saw that he seemed to have something on his mind. Junior return his gaze back onto the sky and Vegeta saw that Junior was actually bleeding in his left arm.

"Junior," stated Vegeta lightly taking Junior arm however Junior only pulled away.

"It's just a scratch. I wasn't paying attention this morning and their machines got a good hit on me."

"Junior, Dr. Brief told me that you were training under 460 times Earth gravity, yet we have only been doing under 250."

Junior looked at his dad, however he quickly returned his gaze onto the sky. He knew that increasing the gravity was risky but this morning he had felt so angry that he wasn't paying attention. He had to admit that the gravity training had calmed him down but now he felt confused. Why was he so angry?

"It's no big deal. I just transform and it made it easier. Don't worry about it," stated Junior.

"Junior…. I…" began Vegeta however he never got to finish before Junior disappear before him. "Junior?"

Junior reappear off in the distance and quickly made his power level disappear and glanced back over his shoulders.

"Sorry dad, but I need time to think," said Junior as he walked off into the night.

Junior soon made his way back to the very spot where Piccolo had saved his life against Nappa and where everything had started. Junior touch the ground and flashes of a scared little kid flew back at him. Junior sighed and lean himself against a large rock.

"It seems so long ago yet part of me still remembers it. How scary it was watching as two beings destroy the people that I… no Gohan cared about. Wait that isn't true…. While I might not consider myself as Gohan anymore, I do still care about them," stated Junior. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing kid," stated a voice Junior knew could belong to only one person.

"Piccolo," stated Junior. "How'd you fine me?"

"I knew you would come here kid."

"To be honest, I came here hoping to not be found."

"Yeah I know. Vegeta, frustrated about that."

"How would you know that?"

"I been watching over you ever since I felt the distress in your power this morning. So what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I woke up today feeling angry and now I just feel confused. I don't think I can stay here much longer Piccolo."

Piccolo nodded and stood just in front of Junior and watched as Junior fought very hard to make sure his power level stayed undiscovered. Piccolo had to admit that if it wasn't for the fact that Kami had pointed him in the right direction he might not have found him either.

Junior stood there and allow his mind to wonder back to how it was to just be Gohan. Not having to worry what would become of him if he went up against an evil force. Not having to wonder who he was or where he belong.

"It's funny," stated Junior.

"What is?" asked Piccolo.

"There are times where I really hate Gohan and how weak he was, and how he always seem to let down the people he cared about, yet now I kind of wish I could be like him still."

"What's stopping you?"

"You know I will never be Gohan, Piccolo. I've changed way too much. I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm not Gohan but at the same time I'm not Junior. I feel like there are two people raging a war inside of me. The truth of the matter is the only reason, I stay is because I feel that the answers to my problem are here somewhere, but that they are hidden from me. However, with each passing day I cannot help but wonder if it was a mistake to come here."

Piccolo stood there taking in all that Junior had said and very slowly he placed his hand onto Junior's shoulder and he saw Junior began to relax but he was still deep in thought.

"Well whatever you decided kid, just know I will always be here to help you," said Piccolo.

"Thanks," stated Junior. "I'm gonna head back. I'll see you tomorrow."

Piccolo nodded and watched as Junior once again disappear out of sight. Piccolo then also made his way out to his usual place and wonder what was he going to do. Junior was sinking fast and so fast all the lifelines were breaking on him.

A/N: Alright there you go. I figure that Junior would know the instant translocation. He just usually doesn't use it because he loves flying.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Meanwhile, Vegeta was standing inside the gravity chamber once again thinking over Junior. He just couldn't figure out what was wrong with that kid. One minute he seemed content and happy the next he was seemed down and unhappy with his life.

Vegeta stood there as he heard the soft hiss telling him that someone had just enter the room. He knew it wasn't Junior since he could sense that Junior was far off from him but his location at the moment was hard to pin point, mainly because he kept moving around every chance he tried to locate him.

"Vegeta?" asked Bulma. "Junior's school is on the phone. They want to talk to you."

"What about?" asked Vegeta not in the mood to deal with Junior's school teachers.

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me."

Vegeta sighed and made his way over to the built in phone Bulma had install incase Junior ever needed to reach him.

"Hello," said Vegeta into the phone.

"Hello sir," said Principal

"Hello," said Vegeta into the phone.

"Hello sir," said Principal Ginge over the phone.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I have just receive information from Junior's teacher telling me that he has been acting odd in class. Is there anything going on that might be affecting him?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Well I thought I would also inform you that there has been a report going around the school saying that kids have been smoking pot in the back of the tennis court, and we thought that…."

"That my son, might have been one of those students?" stated Vegeta wishing he hadn't decided to answer the phone.

"Yes, it is common for kids that are doing drugs to act differently at such a sudden pace."

"Yet my son has only been at your school for a couple of months now. What makes you think he has change? Trust me, my son would never do drugs."

"Can you be sure?"

"Positive. Now if you excuse me, I have matters to attend to. Goodday."

"No… wait…" began Principal Ginge over the phone but was cut off when Vegeta slam the phone.

"Vegeta?" asked Bulma wondering what was going on, especially when she heard Vegeta say something about drugs. "Is everything alright?"

"The principal thinks that Junior might be doing drugs," stated Vegeta. "However, Junior would never…"

"Vegeta, I know that," stated Bulma as she made her way over to Vegeta and lightly placed her hand onto his shoulder. "However, Junior needs to know that you care about him. He's showing signs that he is struggling with what is going on around him and as his father, you must deal with it."

"I don't know how okay," stated Vegeta. "It's not like I have a good memories of my father to go on here."

"What do you mean?"

"My father sold me to Frieza, and even before hand all he ever told me was to be stronger then others around me. I don't know what I am doing here."

"Vegeta, look at me for a second."

Very slowly Vegeta slowly turned to face Bulma and wonder what she was going on about.

"Do you love your son?" asked Bulma.

"What?" asked Vegeta staring at Bulma like she had two heads.

"Do you love Junior or not?"

Vegeta just stared at Bulma and as much as he may of wanted to tell Bulma that of course he loved his son, he just couldn't. The words just didn't seem to want to leave him, so instead he just slowly turned away, nodding as well.

"Then that's all you need," explained Bulma. "The truth is Vegeta, something allow for Junior to close you over Goku. Junior loves you and I know that you have always cared about him. Look there isn't a book out there Vegeta that will tell you how to raise a child, especially not one like Junior, I don't think there is a father out there that knows everything there is about parenting. It's all tiral and error."

Bulma slowly made her way over to Vegeta and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. Bulma watched how Vegeta's body stiffen under her touch and she couldn't happen to wonder what Frieza had done to cause him to have so much hatred and fear around others.

Vegeta didn't know why but he felt himself beginning to relax as Bulma lightly placed her hand onto his shoulder. None had ever touch him like that, not even his mother. Bulma's touch was calm, soft and it linger with love and compassion. He slowly turned around and Bulma moved her hand so it was now resting just slightly above his abs.

Bulma looked at Vegeta and for the first real time allow herself to glance at his well tone body that show years of hard work and training. Vegeta almost looked like he had been carved out of stone. Bulma then looked up at Vegeta's face and stared into the black orbs and found herself falling for him. Bulma slowly began to lean upwards and before Vegeta could realize it, Bulma capture Vegeta's lips against her own.

Vegeta stood there is shock. Bulma was kissing him. Him, the prince of all sayains was being kissed by an earthly. Vegeta consider pushing Bulma away but he soon found himself not minding the feeling of her lips against his. However, sooner than he would have liked it was over with.

Bulma pulled away from Vegeta and realize what she just did. She had pretty much just forced herself onto him and as much as she liked Vegeta, she turned away.

"Sorry," began Bulma. "I shouldn't have done that?"

Vegeta slowly stop Bulma from leaving and gently held her there and turned her till she was looking directly at him.

"Vegeta…." Began Bulma but was cut off when Vegeta's lips capture her.

Meanwhile, Junior had decided to return at that exact moment and made his way towards the gravity room where he knew his father would be. Junior mind was still clouded with many different emotions and thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to anything around him. Slowly Junior unlocked the door to the gravity room and his eyes went wide as he saw his father lip locked with none other than Bulma herself.

Junior quickly turned away and took off towards the house and to his room, wishing for once things is his life weren't always unexpected.

A/N: There you go. Next chapter: Visit to the doctors.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

1 month later

Bulma had been feeling sick for the last few weeks and wonder if it had been possible for her to have caught the flu that had been going on around her work. She slowly pulled herself out of the warm blankets and rushed to the bathroom as another wave of sickness came onto her.

"Bulma," began Mrs. Brief. "Are you alright sweetie?"

"I think so mom," said Bulma. "Can you ask dad to drive me to the hospital later please?"

"Sure."

With that Bulma was left alone. She slowly pulled herself up and took a look at the mirror and saw that she now had dark circles under her eyes. She looked almost dead on her feet and she sighed and made her way out of the room.

Bulma made her way downstairs and saw Vegeta was standing there and Junior who had been ever quieter than usual was about to leave. Vegeta glanced over at Junior as he mutters that he would be coming home later than usual. He was planning on spending some time with both Vidal and Piccolo.

Vegeta didn't say anything as he made his way past Bulma and towards the gravity machine. Bulma and Vegeta relationship had become interesting to say the least. Bulma often found herself blushing at work whenever someone would ask her about her house guest.

"Ready to go dear?" asked Dr. Brief.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Bulma.

Bulma stared out at the clouds as her father made their way to the local client in order to hopefully figure out what was wrong with Bulma. Bulma wonder if Vegeta ever took the time to notice the clouds as he flew though the air.

"What's wrong dear?" asked Dr. Brief.

"What do you mean dad?" asked Bulma.

"It's just that this is the quietist ride we have ever had."

"Oh, just thinking is all."

"What about?"

"Nothing really."

"Alright."

It wasn't long until they made it to the client and Bulma found herself sitting in the doctor's office listening to him as he asked about her symptoms and then left the room in order to see what he could find out.

Bulma began flipping though a few magazines that the doctor had left and wonder what could be wrong. She couldn't help but think that it couldn't be the flu because she remembers getting her flu shot a while ago.

Just when Bulma thought she was going to go insane from waiting the doctor walked in with a huge smile on his face.

"Well do I have the flu or not?" asked Bulma.

"No, you don't have the flu," stated the doctor.

"But I've been getting sick lately," stated Bulma.

"Mostly in the morning correct?" asked the doctor.

"Yes."

"Bulma, I have a strong belief that there is a strong chance that you could be pregnant."

"What?"

Bulma stared at the doctor and consider all that he had said. It was possible. It had been a month since her last period and she had just assumed it was late. Bulma nodded and agree to come back the next day to perform some more test in order to determine if there really was a bundle of life inside her.

"Can you do me a favour though," asked Bulma.

"Sure, what is it?" asked the doctor.

"Keep it a secret for now. I have to think a few things over."

"Sure."

That night Bulma glanced over at Vegeta and wonder how he would react to having another child. Then there was Junior. Bulma had heard that adopted kids can sometimes feel out of place when their adoptive parents have kids of their own blood.

Bulma sat there for a long time and eventually made her way towards the gravity room and watched as Vegeta worked out swiftly, however there was a clear sign that he was pushing himself a little too hard for his own good.

"Vegeta," said Bulma voice into the comm. Link. "I need to talk to you."

Vegeta was about to tell her to go away but sighed and turned off the gravity machine and Bulma soon enter moments later. Vegeta could see something was wrong and that she seems very uncertain about something.

"You better have a good reason for bugging me woman," stated Vegeta keeping his image of a cold uncaring person.

"I have to tell you something," began Bulma. "But it's not for certain yet."

"What?" asked Vegeta.

"Vegeta, there is a strong chance that I might be pregnant."

Vegeta stared at Bulma and tried to see if he could feel any form of life within her. There was something but it wasn't anything clear enough to determine anything outside a presence. Vegeta stood there, and realize what this meant.

"I'm the father?" asked Vegeta more to himself then to anyone.

"Yes?" stated Bulma.

Vegeta slowly pulled away and began to realize what this would mean. He would now be responsible for two offspring. His mind wonders to Junior and wonder how he would react. Bulma made her way over and lightly placed her hand onto Vegeta well tone back and just stood there.

"Vegeta," began Bulma.

"When will you know for sure?" asked Vegeta.

"I'm going to the doctors tomorrow. I should know by tomorrow night."

"Do you have a ride to the doctors?"

"No, I'm thinking of taking the bus considering my dad has a meetings and I don't want to pull him away from it."

"I'll take you," stated Vegeta.

"You sure? We might be there for a while?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Bulma smiled and lightly kissed Vegeta's cheek and said she was going to go get something to eat and that dinner would be ready in about an hour. Vegeta nodded and let Bulma leave and turned back to the gravity machine. However, his mind wasn't on training any longer. Vegeta slowly sense out where his son was and made her way out of the gravity machine and took off towards where Junior's power was coming from.

Vegeta got there and saw that Junior wasn't really training himself, more of helping Vidal train. He stood and watched and wonders why Junior was giving up his time to teach an Earthly how to handle herself in a fight.

Junior glanced over at Piccolo and then over where he could feel his father power level even though Vegeta was doing everything to remain undetected. Junior glanced over at Piccolo who nodded and Junior disappears, only to reappear right behind Vegeta.

"Spying doesn't suit you dad," stated Junior arms folded over his chest.

Vegeta turned around and couldn't help but wonder how was it that Junior could disappear and seem to reappear miles away in a blink of an eye.

"It's called instant transmission, I learned it a while back," stated Junior understanding the confusion in his father face.

"You'll have to teach it to me later," stated Vegeta.

"Wish I could but I don't know how to teach it. It's just something you know."

"Explain please."

"The people I learn it from didn't really teach me in a sense. They just pointed me in the right direction and I went from there. I learn it from determination, similar to becoming a super sayain. It's not something you can learn but something you just know."

"I see," stated Vegeta still angry that he still hadn't master the form of a super sayain yet.

"So what brings you out here?"

"My training was getting me nowhere fast."

"I see. So you decided to come here."

"I figure you might want to spar."

"Not right now. I am busy training Vidal."

"Yeah, why are you training her?"

"I don't know. It feels right I guess."

"Junior, should I remind you the important of your own training."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it. I still train."

"Yet you and I haven't had a decent training session in a long time."

"I know."

"Junior…."

"Dad, I'll be home in an hour and then I promise we can train till dawn if you want."

"Junior… it's not just that…"

"I have to go. Vidal is still isn't completely comfortable around Piccolo. I think it has something to do with the green skin."

"Junior…."

"I'll see you at home," said Junior as he disappear and reappear beside Piccolo.

Vegeta sighed and made his way back to the house, hoping that things would work out in the end.

A/N: There you go. Vegeta seems softer in this chapter mostly due to the fact that he is uncertain of things and he is completely lost. Don't worry though he will be back to normal soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Junior spent the next few days either at school or training with his dad. Junior wonder what was going on especially since his father seem to have a panic attack every time Bulma attempted to do something. If it wasn't for his pride, Junior would assume that his dad be carry everywhere she needed to go. It didn't take Junior long to figure it out what was going on, however out of respect he would wait until a time presented itself for him to let them know he knew.

Vegeta and Bulma stood outside the kitchen and Bulma lightly held onto Vegeta.

"What?" demanded Vegeta.

"We need to tell him Vegeta," stated Bulma. "I understand you not wanting to tell anyone else but he is your son."

"I know that woman."

"So do you want to tell him together?"

"I think I can handle this woman."

Vegeta slowly enter the room and Junior glanced up and sighed.

"If you are going to tell me that Bulma is pregnant and that it is not going to change anything about your feelings for me, then you're wasting your breath because I already know," stated Junior.

"You do?" asked Bulma overhearing Junior statement.

"Yeah, it was pretty clear, now if you excuse me I have classes to get to," stated Junior as he took off.

"That went well," stated Vegeta as he made her way towards the gravity room.

"Vegeta!"

"What now?"

"That was way too easy. You need to talk to him. Make sure he understands."

"It was quite clear he did Bulma."

"Honestly Vegeta, you can be so dense at times."

"What?"

"Just because he said that he understands doesn't mean that he does."

"What are you going on about?"

"Honestly… I give up. You're impossible."

With that Bulma walked away and grabbed a bag of chips and whip cream before heading off to watch a movie. Vegeta had to admit these bazaar craving were confusing him but due to the fact he didn't want to feel Bulma's anger he remain quiet about them.

Vegeta spent the rest of the day training and soon was interrupted when Junior enter and made his way over to the gravity machine. Vegeta was currently working at 360 times Earth Gravity but it didn't even seem to bother Junior at all.

"Ready?" asked Vegeta.

"Yeah," stated Junior getting into a fighting pose.

They fought against each other for a long time and soon Bulma voice told them it was dinner time.

"So I guess I'm going to be an older brother," stated Junior more to himself then to anyone else.

"Well you are my first born," began Vegeta.

"Sort of. I'm not your blood son though. The truth as much as we both try to ignore it I'm actually the son of Goku."

"In blood only kid."

"Yes, but I have heard from Krillen that Goku still hasn't given up yet."

"So let him try."

"Yeah."

"Something wrong?"

"Not really. Let's go inside."

With that Vegeta headed inside closely followed by Junior wondering what was going to happen now.

A/N: I know it was kind of short but the next chapter is going to be the birth of Trunks.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

8 months later.

Junior woke up like every morning and made his way into the bathroom. He was glad that it was summer now, and that he didn't have to deal with stupid teachers breathing down his back. Junior smiled and thought back to how things had change and then his mind wonder to Bulma and his father. Any day now they were expecting a child and while Junior knew his father cared about him, there was a part of him that couldn't help but wonder if his father would still feel that Junior was still his son.

Junior slowly rinse off his face with cold water as if to banish any thoughts from his mind about that very idea but there was still a lingering doubt in the back of his mind. Would his father really need him if he was to get his own son.

Junior didn't know how long he stood by the sink watching it fill with water before he heard a soft knock on the door and turned off the water. He glanced over and slowly open the door to see Bulma standing there. Bulma had her hand up as if she planned to knock again before slowly placing it down by her side.

"Something wrong?" asked Junior.

"Yeah… have you seen Vegeta?" asked Bulma.

"I just woke up Bulma," stated Junior. "You're the first person I've seen."

"Can you find him?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"It's hard to explain."

Junior gave her to tell her she better have something better to tell his father who he manage to locate him. Junior closed his eyes and looked for any sign of his father's presence. It wasn't long before he found his father presence out near where Piccolo was but what confused him the most was that Goku was fighting with him.

"I have to go," stated Junior.

"What? Why?" asked Bulma. "Did you find him?"

"Yeah… " stated Junior as he closed the bathroom door and made his way into his room only to reappear seconds later dressed in his training outfit.

"Where is he?" asked Bulma.

"Fighting Goku. I have to go."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"Are you insane, do you realize how badly you could get hurt."

"I don't care."

"Bulma, stop this. You're due any day and its dangerous."

"Junior."

"No, stay here. Please Bulma, I don't know what I'm walking into here."

Bulma didn't get a chance to reply before Junior vanished before her eyes. Bulma made her way downstairs and was about to take a seat on the couch when she suddenly felt pain and she could feel her water break.

"Oh no… not now…" stated Bulma as she fell to the floor.

Meanwhile, Junior had appear in between Goku and Vegeta and had to block both of their attacks and glared at both of them as he power up and kept himself as a divider in between the two of them.

"Gohan…" began Goku as he flew backwards.

Vegeta also flew backwards and Junior lower his arms, however he was still prepare to stop them if they decided to try anything. Junior sent a glared at Goku and then one at Vegeta.

"Anyone care to tell me why the two of you are going at it?" demanded Junior.

"Ask him," stated Vegeta. "I was just going for a flight to clear my mind."

Junior was about to say something when suddenly he felt Bulma's power level and the power of her unborn child in trouble. He turned to Vegeta and Vegeta stared at him.

"Dad, go to Bulma," stated Junior.

"What?" asked Vegeta but soon he too felt the distressed coming from Bulma and took off.

"What's going on?" asked Goku.

"Bulma seems to be in trouble. Now why were you two fighting?"

"Is this the best time?"

"Don't worry about Bulma. My dad is almost there and he can handle it. Now why were you fighting?"

"I wanted to know why he was keeping you from me."

"How many times must I go over this. HE'S NOT THE ONE KEEPING ME FROM YOU. IT'S ME, ALRIGHT."

"Gohan!"

"MY NAME IS JUNIOR. NOT GOHAN. GOHAN IS DEAD. HE DIED A LONG TIME AGO AND YOU NEED TO REALIZE THAT."

"I refuse to give up that you don't want to be a part of this family."

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU?" asked Junior barely keeping his anger in check. "I AM NEVER GOING BACK TO THE LIFE, I HAD AS GOHAN. I CAN'T. I'VE CHANGED WAY TO MUCH TO GO BACK TO THAT LIFE. GOHAN IS GONE AND IN HIS PLACE HE LEFT ME."

"But Gohan…"

Junior suddenly lost it as he heard Goku say Gohan and before he knew it he sent a very powerful energy blast at the unprepare Goku. Goku fell to the ground and Junior snapped out of it and saw that Goku was now lying on the ground

Piccolo had just arrived and he saw Junior slowly raise his hand where there was a thin layer of stream coming off of his hand and his eyes went from it to Goku's broken form on the ground. Piccolo knew that Goku was fine but it wasn't Goku he was worried about. Junior glanced over at Piccolo, but Piccolo had a feeling he wasn't really seeing him.

"Junior…" began Piccolo but never got a chance to finish when Junior disappear again.

Goku pushed himself slowly off the ground and was careful not to get himself any more injuries then he already had before eating a senzu bean that he had brought from his stash. Piccolo glanced over at Goku and Goku could tell that he was mad.

"I hope you are happy," stated Piccolo. "I got a look into Junior's mind before he took off."

"What do you mean?" asked Goku.

"Junior leaving."

"Then we have to stop him," stated Goku.

"Goku, even if all of search the planet, it would be pointless. The truth of the matter is that if Junior doesn't want to be found, then we will never be able to find him."

Goku stared up at Piccolo and realize for the first time what he had just done.

Meanwhile Junior had made it to the local park in Capsale Corp and was soon joined by Videl. Videl could tell something was wrong but she didn't know what.

"Junior are you okay?" asked Videl.

"No… I'm actually far from okay," stated Junior. "Videl…"

"Yeah?" asked Videl.

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving… when?"

"In a couple of hours. I'm just sticking around long enough to know that the birth went alright. I'm leaving tonight."

"Junior… is your father going as well."

"No… just me…"

"Where are you going?"

"As far away from Earth that I can."

"When are you coming back."

"I don't think I am Videl."

"But… Junior I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Videl… I've been lying to you. You see me for what I am trying to be but there is a darkness inside of me, an anger, and today I lost control over it. I'm just lucky I didn't power up to high or Goku would have been killed. I have to go somewhere, where I can think clearly."

"I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah. I'm sorry Videl, if I thought for a minute that I might hurt you like this… I wouldn't have put you in this spot."

"No. I'm glad you did. Junior, you were the first person I ever met who liked me because of who I am and not because of my dad. I'm glad I met you."

"Same here."

Videl and Junior took share one last glanced towards one another, before Junior ever so lightly place a short sweet kiss on Videl. Videl lightly forced a smile as Junior vanished from sight, and Videl let a few tears roll down her eyes knowing that this very well may be the last time she saw her best friend.

Junior arrived at the hospital, there was only one last thing he had to do before he would leave and that was to see the child he knew Bulma had given birth too. Junior made his way inside and it wasn't hard for him to sense out his father hidden amongst the others and kept his power level hidden. He waited til his father lefted before slowly making his way to the display window where the new born babies were resting.

Junior eyes fell onto a small baby boy that had the name Brief on it and smiled knowing at least his father would have another son to take his place when he was gone. Junior however quickly left and made his way out to where he had stash his spaceship that brought him here and stood there.

Junior took one final look at the planet which he could remember at one time calling his home before getting into the ship and taking off.

A/N: Well there you go. Trunks is born, Goku now realizes how much of an idiot he is, and Gohan has left. More on the way soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Vegeta didn't think much of it when he couldn't feel Junior's power level due to the fact it wouldn't be the first time that he tried to hid it from others. However when he got back to Capsule corp, he was surprises to see both Goku and Piccolo there.

"Junior isn't here," stated Vegeta to Piccolo.

"We know that Vegeta," stated Piccolo.

"The why are you here?"

"Gohan has left," stated Goku.

"First his name is Junior and what do you mean he's left?" asked Vegeta.

"It's true Vegeta," stated Piccolo. "Junior is no longer on Earth."

Vegeta very carefully scanned the planet and could find no trace of his adopted son's presence he then turned to Piccolo and Goku.

"WHAT HAPPEN?" asked Vegeta, his teeth clench together.

"Well I was talking to him and…." Began Goku.

"Basically," stated Piccolo. "Junior got mad at Goku and knocked him to the ground and before I could talk to him he took off. "

"Then how do you know he left. This wouldn't be the first time he's hidden his powers from us," stated Vegeta.

"Yes, but I just check with King Kai, and I was just inform that he has left," stated Goku.

Vegeta flew towards Goku and push him against the ground and began hitting him, however he soon felt Piccolo grabbed a hold of him and pulled him away.

"Fighting will not solve anything," stated Piccolo as he grabbed a hold of Vegeta. "Right now we need to find him."

"But not even King Kai knows where he is going," stated Goku pulling himself off the ground.

"Then we look the old fashion way," stated Vegeta.

Vegeta flew into the air and headed towards the hospital and was about to enter the room when a doctor exit and nearly bumped into him.

"Ah, Vegeta," stated the doctor.

"Doctor," stated Vegeta having grown used to this man since he was often forced to take Bulma to her appointments.

"Back so soon I see."

"I need to speak with her."

"Sure. Would you like to see your son as well?"

Vegeta knew that the doctor was referring to his new born son Trunks but when he heard the word son all he could do is stared at the doctor. Vegeta had to admit that when he kidnapped Junior he never thought that he would actually care for the child but now that he thought about it he couldn't imagine a life without him.

"In a little while," stated Vegeta as he made his way into the room.

Bulma laid there looking though a baby book that no doubt one of her employees left for her and glanced over to see Vegeta standing there. Bulma was about to make some wise comment when she notice the distress look on his face.

"What is it?" asked Bulma.

"Junior," stated Vegeta. "After he broke up the fight between me and Kakkarot, he squared off with him."

"Is he okay?"

"Physically yes, it would take a lot more than a third level sayain to beat any son of mine," stated Vegeta. "He's left though."

"Left?"

"Yeah, he took his ship and left the planet."

"Oh no."

Bulma watched as Vegeta eyes that always seem so cold and unforgiving, now seem so empty. Bulma sighed and glanced over at Vegeta.

"Go Vegeta," stated Bulma. "Trunks and I will be fine."

Vegeta stared at Bulma and was surprise to see that she seemed to understand and nodded. He made his way over to Bulma and carefully took her one hand into his and ran his thumb over it. Bulma smiled and knew this was Vegeta strange way of telling her he loved her.

Vegeta nodded once more and headed out of the room and towards where the babies were and looked at his newborn son and stared at him wondering when he was going to see him again, before making his way back to capsale corp and over to his ship.

"I'm coming with you Vegeta," stated Piccolo.

"Why?" asked Vegeta.

"You're going to need my help if you want to find him. I have connections to King Kai just as Goku and I also have a strong connection to Junior's mind. I will be able to tell when he is nearby."

"Fine. Get on."

Piccolo nodded and followed Vegeta into the ship as he began pushing a bunch of controls. Piccolo hovered in the corner and began to mediate searching for Junior's mind and soon found a slight trace of it.

'_Piccolo, I know you are looking for me,' came Junior voice inside Piccolo mind. 'But don't bother okay. I'm not coming back.'_

Then there was nothing and Piccolo realize at that moment that Junior was too far away for his link to reach him and that also Junior was blocking him as well. Piccolo watched as the ship blasted into the air and wonder just how long it was going to take to find Junior.

A/N: There I have Piccolo and Vegeta both out looking. Trunks has been born and Goku is about to get an earful from Chi-chi. Next chapter is going to focus on Goku point of view.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry about the long wait, had a major case of writer's block and then things kept happening (deaths and depression) and it was hard to force myself to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try harder to get more up.

Chapter 16

1 month later

Goku stared at the cold lake and reflect over everything that had happen. It had been a month since Gohan had decided to take off and a month with no word from Vegeta or Piccolo. He had asked King Kai several times to contact Piccolo for him but all he said was that Piccolo was still searching and that he would let Goku know if either him or Vegeta found Junior.

Chi-Chi was madder than he had ever seen her before. When he told her about his mistake with Junior and that it caused him to leave, well it still haunted his dreams at night. He would never forget the look in her eyes when he told her.

_Flashback_

_Goku arrived at home and made his way inside and saw Chi-Chi was making dinner and was lightly humming unaware that her husband would once again be bringing bad news._

"_Chi-Chi," stated Goku._

"_Oh Hey Goku," stated Chi-Chi. "Dinner will be ready soon and then we are going to visit Bulma. She gave birth earlier."_

"_I'll drop you off but I don't think she will want to see me."_

"_Why not?" asked Chi-Chi facing her husband and saw that something was wrong. "WHAT HAPPEN?"_

_Goku began to tell Chi-Chi everything that happen and when he was at the final part he stopped and stared into Chi-Chi's eyes._

"_Gohan gone Chi-Chi," stated Goku._

"_What do you mean gone?" asked Chi-Chi._

"_I mean that he just left the planet a little while ago and apparently he's been planning it for some time. I was just trying to help him."_

"_GOKU, YOU REALLY DON'T GET IT DO YOU?" yelled Chi-Chi as her eyes turned a darker shade and became very fearful. "I TOLD YOU TO LET HIM BE AND WHEN HE IS READY HE WOULD COME TO US, BUT NO YOU DECIDED TO IGNORE ME AND NOW LOOKED WHAT HAPPEN. FINE THEN YOU DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO ME, THEN MAKE YOUR OWN DINNER."_

"_But Chi-Chi?" stated Goku only to get hit with a flying pan._

_Chi-Chi walked away and Goku turned to the stove and saw that the rice had began to boil over. Goku raced over to it and tried to save it but it was too late and Goku wonder just what he was going to do._

_End of Flashback._

That had been over a month ago and Chi-Chi still wasn't talking to him outside a few times a day to tell him if dinner or something was ready. Why couldn't anyone understand? All he wanted was his son back. Was it too hard to understand that he missed coming home and seeing his wife and child there waiting for him? He missed hearing Gohan calling out to him and their fishing trips together. Why couldn't anyone else see that?

"We can Goku," came Krillen voice from behind him.

Goku turned to see his old friend and training partner standing there. Goku then realize that he had been asking those question out loud instead of in his head like he thought. Krillen said nothing as he took a seat beside Goku and tossed a rock into the water.

"We understand Goku but we also see Junior point of view as well," stated Krillen.

"I want my son back Krillen."

"Then let him come back on his own Goku, you told him on namic you were willing to start out fresh and work your way up, then do it. You never know Junior might one day love you like he did before."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then the best thing you can do is to accept it and move on, similar to how Chi-Chi is. You think she doesn't feel what you do? She does Goku but she knows that the best thing to do is let Junior be and hope."

"I don't want to lose him Krillen."

"Then you have to let go, and accept that Junior is who he is now. Otherwise you will lose him and this time for good."

Goku nodded and hope that it wasn't too late to regain his relationship with his son.

A/N: There you go Chapter 16. I wanted to take a break and shed some light on what is going on in Goku's mind. He's not trying to push Junior away but he is so scared of losing him that he is trying to prevent that, too bad is going downhill for him and very quickly as well. Next Chapter is back with Junior and how he is handling everything.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Junior stared out at the planet rough surface that he had called his home for the last month. The planet was calm and quiet compare to when he first came here. The planet was a barren wasteland from years of war that had destroyed much of the beauty of the land. Junior stood in the chambers that were given to him by the chief of the village after he managed to save his daughter from an attack by the neighboring tribe. The room was small but it still had this welcome feeling to it.

Junior mind reflected back on her father, Piccolo and Videl as he took a seat on the bed. Junior knew that Piccolo was searching for him but thanks to a monk here, he had learned a new way of keeping people out of his mind. Piccolo could be right beside him, and there would still be no way for him to enter his mind. However, Junior knew that his father was also looking for him and thus he kept his training to a minimum and made sure never to transform into a super sayain knowing it would be a clear way for the others to track him down.

Junior glanced up just as a soft knock came to the door and Junior made his way over and open it too see the chief's son standing there. The boy could only be about 5 in appearances but he soon learned that the race lived for about 900 years on average and 20 years to him, would only be like 5 for them. This meant that the young child was well over the age of 20 at least.

"My father wishes for you to join him down stairs. We're celebrating," stated the boy in a strange language.

"Tell him that I'll be down shortly," replied Junior in the same language which he had learned since coming here.

The boy nodded and made his way down the hall and Junior made his way over to the wardrobe that been provided for him. He placed on a dark navy blue cloak that cover much of his face and kept his identity hidden from the others. Junior never even told anyone his name, mainly because he knew that they did a lot of trading with other planets and another was because they just never asked. It was clear to many that Junior was someone who didn't want to be found and thus was alright just watching things from a distance. The only time he was ever called on was when an attack was coming.

Junior followed the narrow hallway into a large circle room with pillows scatter this way and that and many people from friends of the chief to his family were sitting there enjoying the bowls of fruit that were sitting in front of the pillows. Junior took his seat next to the captain of the guards and grabs an orange color fruit that had purple spikes and red leaves. It took a while but Junior soon learned to enjoy the strange food that was found on the planet. However, what was harder was realizing that none in the village ate any form of meat and to eat meat was a high offense and the penalty was anything from death to time in the dessert that was located on the far south side of the planet.

Junior wasn't too worried about the dessert. During the first week when he arrived here, one of the guards took him out here to show it to him and while it was extremely dangerous, Junior knew that it wouldn't be impossible for him to survive and make his way back despite the fact that according to what he was told none had ever done so. Rather it was because it wasn't possible or because of the fact that to return meant certain death he didn't know.

"My friends and family," came the wise old voice of the Chief was he stood in the middle of the room. "Tonight we celebrate with a feast, for thanks to this young boy's knowledge of combat we have manage to get through this last month with little fear or worry. Tonight, we honor him."

Junior could feel every eye on him and glanced over as the captain lightly hit him on the back. When he save the chief daughter everyone soon realize that he knew much about the ways of combat and thus the Chief only had one request was that Junior help them get back at those who tried to kill them for so long and in return he would allow him to live with him no questions asked.

"Thank you my boy," mutter the Chief. "If not for you, I would have lost much this time."

"You're welcome sir," mutter Junior.

"Now, we just have a few more attacks…." Began the Chief only to be cut off when he saw that Junior's eyes seem like they weren't really there. "Thinking about your past again?"

"I'm fine, I just not into celebrating right now," stated Junior. "If it's alright with you, I like to return to my chambers and retire for the night."

"I guess. Oh and if you see my daughter, tell her she's late."

"As you wish sire," mutter Junior as he gave a slight bow.

Junior knew that if his father ever saw him bowing to someone he could just kill with a flick of his wrist then there would be hell to pay. He was the adopted son of a prince and he shouldn't bow to anyone especially not to someone weaker than himself.

Junior didn't care anymore considering he had no intention of going back and eventually he knew that they would just give up looking, or at least he hoped that they would. Images of his past came soaring through his mind, before they fell onto the look on Goku's face after Junior had attacked him.

Junior sat down on the bed and fought the wave of anger that seem to erupt from him before he realize that he wasn't going to be able to find any peace here. Junior opens his window and took off out of it flying in the air and landed near the edge of the dessert and turned to a large hill of sand. Junior carefully threw off his cloak and allowed his rage to exit him in a blast of fury. Junior eyes turned an eerie green color as his hair shot up and turn a bright golden color. Junior turned his gaze back onto the sandy hill before sending out an energy blast the ripple across the sands.

Junior glanced at the now flat ground that the hill once stood on as dust and sand blew thing way and that. Junior glanced at himself before forcing himself to calm down and return to his normal self, just as a rider approach him.

Junior turned to see that it was none other than the chief daughter riding what looked a great deal like a saber tooth tiger expect it was green with black stripes that ran down its back and its tail. The chief daughter was rather a beauty when it came to the village people. Like them she had gray skin, however hers had a soft look to it rather than hard and rough from growing up in the dessert. Her hair which went to her ankles was a deep navy blue color. She was wearing a dark brown skirt and a dark brown tube top shirt.

"Hello Stranger," said the Chief Daughter.

Junior stood there staring at her and realize that she must have seen him power up and thus knew he had lied about his true powers. Junior could only stand there as she slowly approaches him.

A/N: Alright there you go, Junior is now living with some dessert alien people. Next Chapter coming soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry about the long wait but I've had a major case of writer block. Well here we go, and just for you guys being so patient one long chapter.

Junior stood there wondering what she was thinking and how much she had seen. It was bad enough that he had taken a huge risk powering up when he knew that Piccolo, his father and a few other people were looking for him. The sabre-toothed tiger looking animal kneeled down allowing for the Chief Daughter to get off and stood in front of him. Junior cleared his mind and gave a simple bow of respect and let what happens happen.

"What are you doing out here princess?" asked Junior in their native tounge.

"I could ask you the same Stranger," replied the Chief's Daughter.

"Needed some time to myself."

"Same here."

"You're father will be worried about you."

"Yes, and he will understand," began the Chief's daughter. "Especially when I tell him what I saw you do."

Junior eyes went wide with horror and realized that if he wanted to stay on this planet it was important that none knew his true power.

"Please…" began Junior. "I can't have people knowing."

"Why not?" asked The Chief's Daughter.

"My powers are dangerous and I can't have them being abused. Not to mention I also trying to keep myself hidden."

"From who?"

"My father."

"Your father? Why what happen?"

"I'm adopted and my biological father didn't understand that I wanted to remain with my adopted family. It ended up with them fighting and forcing my hand. I just needed to get away and think."

"So you don't want me to tell anyone?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll keep your secret, if you keep mine," stated the Chief Daughter.

"Deal," stated Junior. "But we should start heading back."

"Alright."

So the Chief's Daughter and Junior headed back to the village and manage to get back into the village without anyone seeing them.

(Page Break)

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Piccolo were searching the universe and Piccolo felt a slight feel of Junior power but it faded far to quickly for him to lock onto it.

"Vegeta," stated Piccolo calling a halt to Vegeta training he was doing on the other side of the room.

"What?" demanded Vegeta his temper at his worst since he couldn't figure out why they still hadn't found his son?

"I think I just felt Junior's power," stated Piccolo standing and moving over to the computer.

"What?" asked Vegeta and he tried to sense something but nothing came.

"Hang on a second," replied Piccolo. 'King Kai, can you hear me?'

'Yes, what is it Piccolo?' asked King Kai in Piccolo's mind.

'Did you feel Junior's power level as well?'

'Yes, he is on the planet of Xerson,' stated King Kai. 'The Coordinates are 000-9565-3403.'

'Thanks," stated Piccolo as he closed the link. "I have the Coordinates."

"What are they?" asked Vegeta walking over to the computer since he knew the most about space travel.

"000-9565-3403."

"What would he be doing out there?" asked Vegeta as he enters the code.

"What do you mean?"

"There isn't much out there, that's the main reason why Frieza never brother to send anyone out there," stated Vegeta.

"Did Junior know that?"

"It's possible; I did tell him about Frieza control and how many planets he had under his thumb."

Without another word Vegeta set the ship to head towards that planet as he headed downstairs to the bedroom and decided to collect his thoughts. He could only hope that when he got to the planet, Junior would still be there and he wouldn't sense them coming and take off. Vegeta wonder how his newborn son and Bulma were.

Soon Vegeta fell into a deep sleep and Piccolo stood staring out the ships window watching the endless void of space fly by and also hoped that they would find Junior soon and be able to convince him to come home.

(Page Break)

Meanwhile back on Earth, Goku was sitting by the lake when he heard King Kai open a link to him and told him that Piccolo and Vegeta were on their way to a far off planet that Junior power level had spike on. Goku headed towards the house to tell Chi-Chi but stopped when he felt something was wrong and turned to see Kami had appeared behind him.

"Kami, what is it?" asked Goku.

"I came here to tell you that I sense a change in the Earth," stated Kami.

"What do you mean?"

"Something is going to happen and it's going to happen very soon."

"Are you sure?"

"My abilities as gaurdain of the Earth give me a few advantages," stated Kami. "I sense something evil is near but I don't know what exactly it is."

Goku stood there wondering what was going to happen just as Piccolo and Vegeta landed on the planet of Xerson.

"Let's go," stated Vegeta as he and Piccolo began searching the planet for his adopted son.

A/N: There you go, a new chapter. There is more on the way and what is this evil that Kami can sense.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry about the wait and I was looking over my last chapter and I wasn't really happy with it but I can't think of any other way to put the story back in motion therefore, I am going to leave it for now and continue onward and maybe one day ill come back and rewrite it.

For those who are interested if you have any ideas or suggestions on how to improve the last chapter please let me know and ill take them into account and give you the credit for the improvements.

Anyway Junior is discovered, will Piccolo and Vegeta be able to convince him to go home.

Vegeta and Piccolo scanned the planet for any sign of Junior they could tell he was close but since he wasn't using much of his actual power his power level was almost too low to detect. They flew over the planet's surfaces but couldn't find any trace of where Junior was.

Vegeta anger was slowly getting the better of him and it was taking every last once of willpower he had not to blast every part of the planet until Junior had no choice but to show himself. Vegeta and Piccolo landed next to their ship and wonder where they were suppose to do now since they couldn't just keep flying aimlessly around the planet forever.

"We'll have to wait until Junior decides to reveal himself," stated Piccolo.

"I'm sick of waiting and searching!" yelled Vegeta his anger leaking into his voice with every word. "I want my son!"

"Well unless you have another way to find him, I like to hear it," demanded Piccolo. "I can't even find him though our link but then again he's most likely blocking me."

Vegeta glared at Piccolo. Who did he think he was talking to? Vegeta was the prince of all sayains and he was sick and tired of people treating him like he was nothing. Vegeta turned his gaze away from Piccolo when he heard the soft sound of something approaching. Piccolo's strong hearing also picked up on the noise and he turned his gaze towards it and saw a bunch of local life forms making their way towards something.

Without waiting for the other both Piccolo and Vegeta choose to follow high above the life forms just to see what was going on and notice in a distance a second group of life forms also approaching. Vegeta who had spent years of his life as part of Frieza's army knew a battle when he saw one. It was clear that the two sides were marching into war with the other. However, what he didn't expect to see was none other than Junior walking beside the leader of the second troupe. He was wearing a pair of loose bagging pants of some kind and a chest plate amour with a hood that cover most of his face. However, Vegeta knew it was him.

"Vegeta?" asked Piccolo also seeing the figure.

"It's him alright," confirmed Vegeta. "But what is he doing?"

"If I didn't know any better, it looks like he is heading into battle."

"With these weaklings?"

Neither could say anything as they watched the two sides meet in the middle and the two leaders step forward to speak their minds. Since neither of them could understand the language they couldn't really understand what was happening but they watched as Junior stepped forward with a sword in his left hand to face a warrior from the other side. Their blades met in the middle and Junior managed to push back the warrior but as far as either of them could tell he wasn't using any of his powers.

So they just stood there wondering how to approach Junior and trying to grasp a better understanding of what was going on. However, below Junior who could feel something was off but since he wasn't entirely focus on his ability to sense other power levels was watching for a moment to disarm the fighter in front of him. He knew that when it came to power levels he had an unfair advantage and since he preferred to keep this as honorable as possible he refuse to allow his inner powers to give him the advantage that he clearly had. Instead he felt more challenge since this force him to relay on his own skills with a sword and not his skills of his power level.

Junior eyes never left the fight so he had no idea that his adopted father and old mentor were floating directly above him. With precise movement he manage to use his knowledge to knock his challenger off of his feet and place his sword directly over the fighter's chest forcing the fighter to know the fight was over and that he had lost.

"Well done Junior," came the Chief's voice from behind him.

"It seems your guest is stronger than I figured," replied the other Chief opposite of Junior.

"True, now we've won your arrangement. Do you kneel?"

"My word is my bounty," replied the Chief. "I like you tire of seeing my warriors killed. You have won for now."

"Good," replied the Chief. "We will discuss the matter more closely tonight when you sign the agreement. Junior let the boy up!"

Junior stepped away from the fighter and allowed for him to stand and rejoin his fellow troupes before turning and standing off to the side awaiting further orders. Whispers began to fill the air but Junior allowed his mind to go blank and that's when he felt the two all too familiar power levels. His gaze lifted slowly into the air and he could see two being further up in the sky. He couldn't really tell who they were by appearance but deep inside he knew who they were and why they were here. He glanced around to make sure none else was any the wiser before opening the link he had with Piccolo.

'Piccolo,' thought Junior sending the message to him. 'I'll meet you both later tonight but now isn't the time or the place. Please just leave now!'

Piccolo got the message and glanced over at Vegeta who was staring at him while also keeping his gaze on Junior as well.

"What is it?" asked Vegeta.

"Junior just sent me a message," stated Piccolo.

"What did he say?"

"He wants us to leave him for now and he'll meet up with us later."

"Yeah right," stated Vegeta. "He just wants to have time to leave."

'Junior,' thought Piccolo over the link. 'We need to talk.'

'I know that but now isn't the time. I give you my word as your student and friend that I'll meet you later to talk. I won't take off; I'm kind of needed here.'

"He just gave me his word he won't leave," stated Piccolo.

"He better not," came Vegeta's firm reply.

With that Vegeta and Piccolo took off towards their ship and Junior let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He would wait until nightfall to fly up and meet with them and hope things work out for the best. He knew why they were here but he didn't want to face it at the moment. Junior didn't really pay attention as the two Chiefs talked about matters concerning the war. All he knew was that there were four tribes on this planet and so far only one had agreed to surrender. There were still two other tribes to be dealt with and they were much bigger and had better warriors then the one they were fighting now.

"Come my loyal followers," began the Chief. "I believe we have a celebration to deal with and it's all thanks to our new found stranger called Junior."

"You're too kind sir," stated Junior.

So Junior and the other members of the army he lived with headed back to the city and once again another celebration was held in honor of their victory. Junior however couldn't find enjoyment at all in the celebration. He was worried on how he was going to face them. Junior soon gave up and after telling the Chief he wanted to get some sleep began to head towards his room only to run into his daughter.

"Princess," stated Junior giving a small bow. "Is there something wrong?"

"I was about to ask you that," replied the Princess. "I can tell something is brothering you."

"My father has tracked me down."

"Really?" asked the Princess. "Where is he?"

"A little ways from here, I'm going to go meet with him."

"Good, I'll tag along," stated the Princess.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you. This is my home after all."

"Alright, but the easiest way I know how to get to them is by flying," stated Junior.

"But I cannot fly."

"No, but I can. With your permission I could carry you."

"Okay."

So Junior picked up the Princess and held her bridal style in his arms as he enter his room and exit through his window. He flew high above the city so there would be little to no chance of him being seen until he got to where he could feel Piccolo and Vegeta's energy levels. Then he carefully lowered himself till he landed next to the ship. Vegeta and Piccolo exit the ship just as Junior was placing the princess on the ground.

"Hello father," came Junior voice slightly shaking since he hadn't spoken their language since he left.

"Junior," replied Vegeta. "Whose she?"

"The Chief's Daughter," replied Junior. "I'm here, just like I said I would be and I know why you are here and the answer is no. No, I will not return to Earth."

"Junior," began Piccolo.

"You guys don't understand. Right now I need time to process everything that's happen to me and I can't do that if I am trying to please everyone. I went to school because that pleased Chi-Chi. I train with the both of you because I am trying to hold onto what I had either as Gohan or as Junior. The truth is I really don't know who I am anymore and I won't find the answer on Earth."

"So you decided to wimp out," demanded Vegeta crossing his arms.

"I had to leave before I did something I would have regretted. Besides I figure it would be for the best. After all, you really don't need my now that you have your own son."

"What?" asked Vegeta clearly shocked by the response?

"Junior," came the Princess voice in her language. "What's going on?"

"They want me to leave with them and return to my former home," explain Junior switching back into her language.

"But my family needs your help," stated the Princess. "Without you our forces don't stand a chance."

"I know that," stated Junior. "That's why I'm not leaving."

The Princess nodded and Junior turned his attention back onto Piccolo and Vegeta. Vegeta was still shell-shocked by the answer Junior had just gave and Piccolo didn't seem to know how to respond either.

"Look, right now all I need is to be left alone to work things out for myself," stated Junior returning to his native tongue.

"Then we can wait," stated Vegeta crossing his arms and regaining his composer.

"Should I remind you father that you have a newborn son and a mate waiting for you back on Earth. I'm not sure how long I'm going to need to figure things out. I could be gone for years and do you really want your son growing up like I did. Wondering where his father is and why he never seems to want to do anything with him. Goku was never there when I needed him to be a father, don't make your son end up the same way."

Vegeta stood there and took in what Junior had just said to him. He was right if he waited for Junior to sort things out then Trunks would grow up and he wouldn't be there for him. Vegeta knew that as much as he wanted Junior there as well nothing either of them was going to do is going to make Junior return home with them, at least not right now.

"Piccolo, I need you to understand as well. I knew you as Gohan and while I still treasure your friendship, I need to work things out for myself right now and I cannot do that if I am thinking of other people opinions of me," stated Junior.

Piccolo said nothing but looked at Junior and understood where he was coming from and nodded his head. He began to head back to the ship but stopped right before he entered it.

'If you need me,' began Piccolo through their link. 'Contact King Kai.'

'I will,' replied Junior as Piccolo entered the ship.

Vegeta glanced at the girl and was glad she wouldn't understand what he was about to say. Very carefully he walked over to his first son and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I don't care how much things change," began Vegeta glancing over to the girl but saw she still looked confused. "But you will always be my son and nothing can change that, got it!"

"Perfectly," stated Junior. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright, until then," stated Vegeta heading back to the ship. "I'll be waiting on Earth, but you better not keep me waiting for long kid."

With that Junior grabbed the Princess and began to head back towards the city as Piccolo and Vegeta took off to await Junior return to Earth.

A/N: There a good long chapter. Well over 2000 words, so there you have it Vegeta and Piccolo are showing maturity and letting Junior figure out his own path now instead of forcing him to follow theirs. The next chapter Vegeta and Piccolo return to Earth and tell everyone what has happen. This part of the story is almost over and there will be a third which WILL be the last part in the story where Junior once and for all figures out who he is. Hope you liked the chapter and I'll try to update soon. Like I said if anyone has any ideas how to improve the last chapter I would appreciate it.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry about the long wait but here you go. I've decided this is the second last chapter of the story. The next chapter is just a short epilogue to set the tone of the next part. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 20

Vegeta and Piccolo travel across the endless searches of space towards the planet they had learned to call home, Earth. As they approach the bright blue planet neither of them were entirely sure how they were going to explain Junior choice to everyone. Vegeta wonder if he was right in letting Junior go or if he should have stayed. He knew that Junior was too strong for him to force his adopted son to do anything and that if he didn't want to lose him like Kakkarot did, he would have to accept how things were. He also wonder how much Trunks had change since the last time he saw him he was only a little baby and now he would be almost 6 months old.

Piccolo also was deep in thought but not really about Junior. He could feel Kami trying to reach him through the link they share but he refused to let him in his head. Although things had change and Piccolo now knew his former way of time wasn't ideal it didn't change the fact that he couldn't stand Kami's presence. Soon a voice from the computer system telling them they were approaching Earth interrupted all their thoughts.

"Approaching Earth," began the voice. "30 minutes until landing."

Vegeta walked over to the controls and began to prep the landing sequence as Earth got closer and closer to them. They waited for them to land before exiting the ship and exiting the ship. They had landed in a secure location where they were sure none would see them land. Vegeta and Piccolo exit the ship and Vegeta return it to its capsule before they glanced around them. They decided to head towards capsule corp. and from there they would see about getting everyone together and telling them as a whole what had happen.

"I'll meet you there," stated Piccolo. "I'm going to go get everyone else."

"Alright," stated Vegeta as he continues to capsule corp.

When Vegeta got there his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of his second son crying and Bulma's attempts to calm him down. Vegeta enter the building and made his way to Bulma's room and watched as she attempted to calm the infant down. Vegeta waited until Bulma had somehow manage to calm her son down and placed him in his cradle before turning to face him and nearly jumping 20 feet in the air.

"Vegeta!" yelled Bulma. "You almost gave me a heart attack. How long have you been back?"

"Not long," stated Vegeta.

"And Junior? Did you find him?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"He choose to remain in space."

"And you let him!" yelled Bulma.

"Yes."

"But why Vegeta?"

"Because…." Began Vegeta looking away.

Bulma looked at Vegeta and saw he was clearly trouble by his choice so she made her way over to him and place her hand on his arm. Vegeta looked at her and Bulma gave him a reassuring smile.

"Look the others will be here soon and I'll explain than," stated Vegeta pulling away.

"Alright," replied Bulma. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure."

So Vegeta followed Bulma down to the kitchen and Bulma made him a large sandwich that was clearly not made for the average human. Vegeta sat and ate in silence just enjoying his meal. Bulma took a seat next to him just drinking a glass of water and waited for everyone to get here. They didn't have to wait long before everyone was there. Vegeta and Bulma made their way outside and Goku grabbed a hold of Vegeta who glared and knee Goku in the stomach before throwing him away from him.

Goku carefully sat up and glared at Vegeta who said nothing as he turned to make sure everyone was there before he begun.

"Did you find him?" asked Chi-Chi her eyes filled with hidden tears.

"Yes," replied Vegeta. "We found him on a planet in the middle of a war."

"So where is he?" asked Goku.

"He choose to remain behind Goku," stated Piccolo. "Junior feels that he needs time to sort things out for himself before he makes his choice on who he is."

"So he's not coming home?" asked Chi-Chi a few tears rolling down her face.

"My son claims he will return at a later date," stated Vegeta folding his arms. "All we can do is wait for him to return."

"Why didn't you make him come back!" yelled Goku standing up.

"There wasn't any point," stated Vegeta glaring at Goku.

Goku and Vegeta stared at one another with anger in their eyes and just when they were about to start fighting there came a news report from the radio Bulma had outside so she could listen to music while enjoying the fresh air.

"We interrupt your daily broadcast to bring you this special report. Two beings are attacking Amendo Island. The death count is reaching new height and…." Stated the radio, only to be cut off.

Everyone stood there before they all decided to go and take a look to see if anything could be done. Bulma stood there with Chi-Chi wondering what was going on. It seemed like time was at a standstill as they waited for news. However, no news came and there seemed to be no sign of any of the Z fighters returning. Very slowly they headed inside to continue waiting. Bulma was just feeding Trunks when Mr. Popo arrived.

Bulma allowed Mr. Popo to enter and asked if he knew anything. Mr. Popo looked away before he told them the news.

"I'm sorry to say that things are not good," stated Mr. Popo.

"What do you mean?" asked Bulma taking a seat. "Is everyone alright?"

"No," stated Mr. Popo. "Those two beings are very powerful androids that Kami has felt for several months now but was unable to pin point exactly where they were due to the fact they don't appear to be a way of tracking them like the others. Every one of the Earth's defenders tried in vain to destroy those androids but…."

"But what?" asked Chi-Chi also taking a seat?

"I'm afraid that they all lost their lives trying to defend the Earth," Began Mr. Popo.

"What?" asked Bulma? "No!"

"I'm sorry."

"Goku….. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Chi-Chi before she fell to the floor in a heap crying.

Bulma had tears running down her cheek and pulled Trunks closer to her as she fought to keep calm. She slowly stood up and placed Trunks in the play pen she kept in the kitchen so she could cook or clean and not have to worry about him getting hurt before she walked over to Chi-Chi. Together the two women cried for those they loved and wished there was something they could do.

Mr. Popo very slowly left, leaving the woman to grieve. Bulma and Chi-Chi though had no idea the worst was yet to come and that they would soon be living their lives in fear.

A/N: There you go the second last chapter. Yes, the androids have arrived and like in M. Trunks time they have manage to kill everyone expect Trunks and Junior. I decided to leave out the virus stuff for Goku since I didn't know how to really add it in. The last chapter should be up soon which will set up for the next and final part of this sega. Hope you enjoyed it.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Alright the final chapter for this part of the story. The next part won't be up for a while because I want to work on my other stories and finish them plus do something new. Eventually I will return to finish the saga but I ask you to be patient. Anyway here is the final chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and feedback.

~ 4 Years Later ~

Junior sat in his ship heading towards the Planet Earth. The war had ended on Xerson and he had spent the last four years searching the planets and destroying any signs of Frieza's Empire. During his travels he had a run in with King Cold but he was quickly dealt with. He had heard rumors of Cooler was around but he had yet to see any sign of him so he figure it was best to let things go for now and move onwards. After much thought Junior decided he couldn't keep running from his past and that he would have to face it.

Over time Junior had manage to gather a sense of who he was but there was still apart of him who couldn't help but wonder who he was. He now knew for sure that the answer didn't lie in space and that he would have to look elsewhere. Junior however also knew he couldn't return to way things were before. This time he would keep to himself and discover who he was without anyone influence. Thus, when he returned he planned to ask Bulma for a capsule house and move out to the wildness. He would still make time to train with his friends and family but he would spend a majority of his time reflecting.

Junior saw the planet that he had been born on approach and waited for the ship to land. He planned his landing just north of the spot where Piccolo had left him to fend for himself. Junior ship crashed landed on the hard ground and he exited the ship. Junior returned the ship to its capsule form and glanced around. He had raised his power level prior to landing so everyone would know he was here but there didn't seem to be any sign of anyone coming. Junior focused his thoughts and search outwards towards West City where he assumed his father would be only to find nothing. There didn't seem to be any sign of anyone he knew. Junior flew over the land and saw a few cities lying in ruins and landed in one to take a look. Destruction was everywhere and it was difficult to tell if it was recent or if it had been here for a while since there seem to be signs of both. When nothing could be discovered Junior continued onwards towards West City and towards Capsule Corp. but when he got there all he was met with was an eerie silence.

"Bulma?" yelled Junior entering the building. "Father?"

Junior saw a layer of dust on everything giving a look that none had lived here in quite some time. Junior reached out with his mind searching for something but there didn't seem any sign of life anywhere near the building. Junior exited the building and decided to see if he could find anyone. Junior flew over the planet looking at cities that had been destroyed. He found a few that seemed to be still alive and active but since he didn't sense any of his friends in them he decided to keep looking. Soon he found himself flying towards his former home with Chi-Chi and Goku. Junior figured that he might as well see if they were there, but he had yet to feel Goku's power level. As he got closer to the house he felt the familiar power level of two people he knew quite well. Bulma and Chi-Chi were there with at least one other person but he didn't recognize the power level. Junior landed outside the house and began to approach it.

"Bulma? Chi-Chi?" called Junior.

Junior stood outside as the main door was thrown open and Chi-Chi came running outside. He soon found himself pulled into a very tight hug. Junior gently pulled himself from Chi-Chi and saw Bulma was standing there with a little boy who looked to be about 5 years old in her arms.

"Junior?" asked Bulma. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah," replied Junior. "Where is everyone?"

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at one another and Bulma carefully placed the little boy on the ground.

"Trunks, sweetie," began Bulma. "Why don't you go ahead and play for a bit while mommy and Aunt Chi-Chi talk."

"Okay," stated Trunks.

"Remember to stay close to the house at all times."

"Yes mom."

With that the little boy who Junior now realized was his adopted little brother Trunks take off and he turned to look at the two women he had come to care about for different reasons.

"Come inside," stated Bulma. "We'll explain everything."

So Junior followed them inside and sat down across from them at the table. Bulma and Chi-Chi were acting rather strange and seemed to be having a hard time telling them something.

"Junior, on the day that Vegeta and Piccolo return to Earth we receive news that there was an attack on Amendo Island. Everyone went to fight two androids known as 17 and 18. They…." Began Chi-Chi but soon found the words leaving her.

"They died didn't they?" asked Junior who had already began to fear that outcome but choose to remain silent until now.

"Yes, none manage to survive the attack," stated Bulma rubbing Chi-Chi arm to calm her down as she began to cry. "We've been living in fear ever since."

Junior mind filled with rage, he should have come back maybe he might have made a difference. He stood up so suddenly and went over to the window where he saw Trunks was playing but it wasn't like how he did when he was younger. Trunks didn't have the carefree look that kids his age should.

"How do I find them?" asked Junior.

"From what I can tell you can't sense them but their attacks are usually told over the radio, we always have it on for this reason," stated Bulma who was also now crying a bit but was fighting to maintain control.

Junior power rippled around him for a few seconds before he forced himself to remain calm. He now knew he had to protect what was left of this planet. He needed to make up for his mistakes. Junior looked over at Trunks and vowed if he could help it he would keep Trunks from having to spend his life in fear.

"Junior?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Do you have a room I can stay in?" asked Junior.

"You're staying?" asked Bulma looking at him.

"I was planning on staying anyway but originally I was going to live away from everyone but if things are this bad it would be better if I remain close," stated Junior. "Besides someone has to prevent more damage from being done and I'm the only one left to do so."

"We'll be happy to have you," stated Chi-Chi. "You might have to share a room with Trunks though," stated Chi-Chi calming down.

"Alright," replied Junior. "I'll be back later."

With that Junior exit the ship and flew to all the places he remember and realized that if he was going to figure out who he was he would have to protect what was left of his past.

"Androids, your days are coming to an end," stated Junior as he stood in Piccolo's favourite spot to mediate. "I vow that I will defeat you, even if it takes every last breath in my body."

The End

A/N: Well part 2 is done. The Androids are there destroying things left and right and now Junior has taken the charge to destroy them. The next part will be up later on. Diamondofthemoon


End file.
